Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: 100 years after Aang and his mysterious ally called Kamen Rider Hibiki saved the world from the Fire Nation a new Avatar had been born to continue the cycle. But with this new Avatar a new Rider is born one who has the four elements at his side as well. Kamen Rider Wizard AKA Amaro has taken the stage with Korra and now its Showtime.
1. Chapter 1

Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard

ESKK: Hey this fic was inspired by the other Kamen Rider Korra crossover but this time I'm doing it different instead of using already created riders and giving them different names. This time I'll be using Wizard and for the Last Airbender part I'll be using Hibiki, which will be at a later date. Anyway Enjoy. The pairing will be Korra X OC and I will hold an open review for idea's on OC for Kamen Rider Beast.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Phantom/powerful spirits/ powerful beings,"**

"_**Spells,"**_

(Scene break)

*music insert

Disclaimer: Me, and my cowriter do not own anything in this fic only the OC character.

(Start)

Earth, Fire, Air, Water

My father once told me stories of how he and his friends ended the 1,000 year war, and him an armored warrior called Kamen Rider Hibiki, and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation Colonies into The United Republic of Nations and the capital of this nation called Republic City. But before my father passed he and his closest ally Hibiki foretold of a new Rider who would carry the power of a dragon and the four Elements of his own through rings would rise to help the new Avatar bring Balance to the world.

Only the Avatar and this new Ring bearing Kamen Rider can keep balance in the world.

(Start 3rd POV Tokyo Japan)

A young man of Asian descent was walking down the street as he was dressed in a white T-shirt, red jeans, black boots, with a chain on his waist attached to a belt with a hand symbol on it.

"Ok Kamen Rider Convention here I come," the boy said as he had a grin on his face. This boy was Amaro Tetsuya as he had recently finished getting the entire Kamen Rider Ring Set and gear including AxCalibur, the WizarSwordGun, the Dragon Timer, and many of the rings movies included. The only Rings he did not have was the Rider Rings but he wanted to look like Kamen Rider Wizard.

As Amaro walked he was making sure he had all the gear in his gym bag as he was going to show it off to his friends. "Ok everything is checked as being there... oh yeah baby I'm one of the greatest Kamen Rider Wizard fans there is," Amaro said as he walked through the street of his home city. He soon began whistling Life is Showtime as he took that song to heart because for him anytime can be Showtime. He soon stopped whistling as he looked at the Flame Style Ring with a look of longing. "Man though I wish I could be Kamen Rider Wizard," Amaro said before he felt a drafts in the wind. He looked at an alley and saw that the wind was being drawn to it.

As he walked in he was prepared for anything as to him this might be Showtime. He walked and when he turned he saw the wind was stronger and saw what looked like a rippling portal. "Ok I have got to stop reading fanfic because now I think I'm seeing one," he said before he felt the wind get stronger. "Of course I've been wrong before," he said as he tried to find something to hang on too but when he grabbed a garbage can his hand went right through it. "Oh crap someone HELP!" he called before he was sucked into the portal.

(Inside the Portal)

Amaro saw he was in a place as what he could describe as a spirit world as he saw what looked like a dragon flying around him. It soon saw him making him panic. "Crap it's going to eat me!" he called as he tried to get away but the dragon flew straight at him and flew straight into his Wizard belt which got covered in a light along with his rings and his gym bag.

Amaro soon saw a light which violently dragged him to it as he soon saw he was a bit high up in the sky though not high enough to cause serious injury to himself but yet high enough to leave a bruise and he was right above a tan girl in blue riding a mixture of a polar bear and a dog away from a stand.

"Look out!" he called but it was too late he landed right on top of her knocking her off her bear dog thing with him near her.

With said girl moments earlier

Korra was not exactly having the best day. After arriving in Republic City Korra had realized that the city was nothing like the Polar Regions she grew up. Still she was amazed at the sights especially of the statue of her previous life, Aang. She was wondering through the city park when she heard screaming. She looked up and saw a weirdly dressed man falling out of the sky.

Wait...that can't be right.

"Look Out!" The boy yelled and the two collided.

After a couple of moments the two recovered their wits. Amaro looked at the girl and had to admit she was a pretty one. She had dark skin with blue eyes and black hair braided in an almost tribal look. She had a light blue top and blue pants and leggings. She was riding what appeared to be a polar bear with a dog's face.

From Korra's perspective, the boy looked way out of this world with his white shirt, red colored pants and black jacket. She though he looked like a fire bender but he looked very confused.

After a few moments, Korra broke the silence.

"Who are you? And would you please got off me?" Amaro looked down and realized their position and scrambled off her.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized as he grabbed his Gym bag.

"It's ok but who are you?" she asked as Amaro nodded.

"My name is Amaro Tetsuya," Amaro said as he looked around and saw this wasn't Japan at all. It looked like Hong Kong but it didn't match any place in Hong Kong he heard about add the fact with the Polar Bear Dog just proved that Amaro was most likely in another world but he just couldn't figure out where sense he knew he wasn't dreaming as he had landed and felt pain.

'Weird name,' Korra thought as Amaro nodded.

"Um not to sound stupid but can you tell me where I am?" he asked as Korra looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're in Republic City," Korra said as Amaro got that.

"Ok one moment please," Amaro said before opening his gym bag and gasped in shock.

"What is it?" she asked as Amaro looked shocked.

"My stuff a lot of my rings are gone," he said as Korra sighed.

"You can just buy another set," she said as Amaro got in her face.

"You don't understand there one of a kind," he said as Amaro was missing AxCalibur, his Dragon Style Rings with their Special Rings, The Dragon Timer, and even the Infinity Ring and its final Strike Ring.

"Look maybe I can help you look for them," she said as Amaro sighed.

"No I can't trouble you beside there probably long gone by now," Amaro said as Korra could see this guy must have realized that if these Rings were so priceless some shmuck probably made off with them while he fell.

It was then that Amaro's stomach growled as did Korra's.

"You hungry Amaro?" Korra asked as Amaro blushed and nodded. "Then let's find something to eat I may not have money on me but I know we can grab a bite to eat," Korra said as Amaro nodded.

"Ok let's go," Amaro said as he was starving.

(Later)

Korra and Amaro were by a lake in a park cooking fish as Amaro was amazed that Korra was cooking fish by making fire come out of her hand. That was when it dawned to him. 'Wait did I land in the Legend of Korra world?' he asked remembering his friend showing him a box set he had got from his trip to the state. 'Now I really wish I had watched it with him,' Amaro said as he had no idea what was supposed to happen.

"So where are you from?" Korra asked as Amaro blushed.

"Uh a real faraway place your probably never heard of it," Amaro lied as Korra nodded. Amaro took a bite of his cooked fish as he wasn't too shocked there were normal fish here.

"Yeah you're probably right," Korra said as the two enjoyed their food.

That was when a man who looked like a hobo came out of a bush smelling the cooking fish. Korra and Amaro were shocked to see the hobo.

"Uh say can I have one of them tasty smelling fishes?" he asked as Amaro saw the guy must have been homeless in some way.

"Oh uh yeah sure," Korra said before she took a bite out of her own. The man took the last fish as Amaro had wanted to eat that one. The man then sat down and began eating the fish causing Amaro to look at him with a sense of pity for his homelessness. "So uh do you live in that bush?" the Avatar asked as Amaro ate his fish in peace.

"Why yes that is presently what I do call home," he said before looking at the bush. "Took me a while to procure a bush with that beauty," he said as Amaro knew what the big city like this place was like. "This park is quiet popular with all the bag about," he said as Amaro was surprised as he finished his fish.

"Wait so there's a lot of you out here?" he asked as he saw the city can be a cruel place.

"I thought everyone in this city was living it up," Korra said as Amaro knew nerviness was a bliss.

The man then laughed as if he had seen this before. "You two have a lot to learn new comers welcome to Republic city," the man said as they soon heard a whistling.

Amaro and Korra looked to see a cop as Amaro knew Korra had gotten them into a little trouble. "Hey you stop you can't fish here," the cop said as Amaro looked with wide eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Amaro said a Korra nodded.

"Way ahead of you," Korra said as the man jumped back into his bush. Korra then whistled for Naga and she and Amaro jumped onto the polar bear dog with Amaro in the back.

(Later)

Luckily they lost the man as Amaro was sighing in relief as he rode with Korra. "That was close," Amaro said as he held his Gym bag. "Yeah let's remember not to fish there again," Korra said as Amaro nodded.

It was then they heard a voice on a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the Tyranny of benders!" came a voice as Amaro and Korra were passing a rally of what Amaro saw was an extremist group. The man was standing in front of a banner with a man in a mask on it as the mask had a red circle on the top of it. "Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have force us none benders to live as lower class citizens!" he yelled as Korra had a confused look on her face. "Join Amon together we will tear down the bending establishment!" he yelled as Korra had enough.

"What are you talking about Bending is the coolest thing in the world," Korra said as Amaro sighed.

"Korra lets leave there's no reasoning with their people," Amaro tried to convince her but it fell to deaf ear.

"Oh yeah let me guess you two are benders," the man said as Amaro blushed.

"Actually I'm not," Amaro said as that seem to earn him some points from these people.

"He's not but I am!" Korra countered as Amaro knew this will turn sour.

"And I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending right?" he asked as Amaro hoped Korra wasn't going to let this man edge her on.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Korra said as Amaro sighed. Yeap she was going to let him edge her on and now for this to turn sour.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" he yelled into the megaphone as Amaro knew he would lose points by association not that he was one of those people who cared about public image. The group who were listening were now glaring at Korra as they began yelling there agreement with the man as Amaro sighed.

"Korra lets go and forget about meeting these people," Amaro said as Korra was glad Amaro was here to keep her from doing something reckless.

(Later)

The group were walking as Amaro and Korra were now walking. "Man this day can't get any worse," Amaro said as Korra agreed. She then turned to the old lady as she knew they were lost. "Excuse me we're kind of lost can you tell us how to get to Air Temple Island from here," Korra asked as Amaro knew sticking with Korra was his best option.

Before the old lady could respond they heard a commotion across the street. Three people had walked into a nearby store and using similar flames as before, they intimidated the proprietor into giving up money. Before Amaro could stop her Korra walked up to them.

"Hey what are you people doing?" Korra demanded.

The leader looked at her and smirked. "We are the Triple Threat Triad. We are only taking what this man has owed us.

Korra looked at the scared man and then back at the leader. "He shouldn't be pushed around by bullies like you."

The man laughed. "Well now girly if you want to fight so bad we will be happy to oblige." The man said as they began to get into fighting stances.

Off to the side Amaro was looking at the exchange and when it became apparent a fight was brewing he grew concerned.

'Oh no. Korra is going to be overwhelmed. I know she might be the Avatar but this could get ugly. But what can I do?'

He felt his waist and he felt something metallic. He looked down to see a black hand outlined in gold.

"Wait this looks like the hand author." He took out one of the rings which had the author symbol on it and held it over the belt. _**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Amaro was surprised at this.

This noise caught the attention of the combatants and Korra. Amaro ignored it as he gained confidence. He flipped the author into position.

"_**SHABDOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Amaro knew he had the power now.

Amaro took out the Fire ring and placed it on his left hand and said the one word every Kamen Rider fan should know. "HENSHIN!" he invoked before scanning the ring.

"_**FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Amaro stuck his arm out. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the driver chanted as a red circle appeared on his left and slowly encased him. He knew the suit by heart. He had a red helmet similar in shape and color to the ring. He had a black cape with a red suit and black boots. The Fire ring rested on his hand.

"Amaro?" Korra asked in awe.

"I'm here Korra. However in this form I am Kamen Rider Wizard. And you should know that Life is Showtime!" Wizard pointed at the gang.

The trio looked shocked sense they had heard of another Kamen Rider before this Wizard. "Well get them!" a member said before Amaro opened his gym bag and pulled out a very real WizarSwordGun in sword form as the Fire bender shot fire at the Rider.

Amaro cut through the fire as he held the weapon in his right hand. The water bender of the group went after Korra but the Avatar reacted and froze the man's face before sending him flying to his car with a good kick shattering the ice.

Amaro was currently slashing through flames of a fire bender as the bender was shocked at this rider's display of power.

"Ok let's switch things up," Amaro said before pulling out his water style ring and flipping the hand author twice before switching rings and scanning it.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before Amaro summoned a blue magic circle. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ the belt chanted before the gems on Amaro's uniform was changed from rubies to sapphires as the red design turned blue.

Amaro the flipped the hand Author to spell as a chant started. _**"LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ the belt invoked just as the fire bender launched a fire ball at him. Amaro the scanned the ring before activating a spell. _**"LIQUID! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked surprising the on lookers of Amaro turning into water.

Amaro then covered the man in water before lifting him up and sending him into a stand.

Korra was amazed at how Amaro turned into water and sent his opponent flying. Korra then used her Earth bending to block an attack as the Earth bender kept sending the attacks at Korra as a distraction.

Amaro saw a sneak attack coming as he quickly took out his Land Style ring and switched it with his Water Style before flipping the Hand Author. He then scanned the ring before running to Korra.

_**"LAND! PLEASE!"**_ the Driver invoked as a yellow magic circle appeared. _**"DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_ it chanted before the jewels on Amaro's uniform changed to topaz yellow with the blue parts becoming yellow. He then flipped the Hand Author to spell starting another chant. _**"LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ it chanted before Amaro scanned the Defend Ring.

_**"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before summoning a wall of Earth at Korra's blind spot.

Korra saw the attack and was surprised at how Amaro has control of three of the four elements through rings.

"Thanks for the save," Korra said as Amaro smiled behind his helmet.

"No problem," Amaro said seeing his wish had come true. "Now to deal with Earth guy here," Amaro said before taking out the Flame Style Ring and switching it with his Land Style. He then flipped the Hand Author before he scanned the Flame Style.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ it invoke as a red Magic circle appeared. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoke as Amaro was now in Flame Style.

"Finale," Amaro said before jumping over the earth wall and delivering a jump kick to the Earth Bender sending him through a shop window.

Now that the Triple Threat Triad was taken down Korra grabbed Amaro after he de-henshined. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Kamen Rider Amaro?" Korra asked as Amaro was surprised there were Riders in this world. "I mean to see a Rider after Hibiki who helped Avatar Aang 100 years ago is just amazing," Korra said before she noticed the car that the Triple Threat Triad drove in began to move with the three gangsters in it.

"They won't get away," Korra said pushing Amaro out of the way to Earth bend some earth under the car knocking it into another store.

The duo went to check it out before they heard a loud sound and looked up to see an airship. It was then some police officers jumped as Korra was amazed. "Cool metal benders!" she yelled as Amaro was also amazed as the benders came down to the area. "Here you go Officers the criminals," Korra said showing the knocked out gangsters in their car.

"Arrest them," the head officer said as the Metal benders apprehended the gangsters.

"All in a day's work I guess," Amaro said before the policeman looked at them.

"You two are also under arrest," he said as Korra was shocked as was Amaro.

"Wait but we stopped the crooks from destroying a shop," Korra said as the policeman didn't look pleased.

"You two did more damage to the area as well," he said as Amaro could see why they were in trouble. Amaro put his hands up not wanting to get in more trouble than he was in as the metal bender cuffed him.

"Wait let me explain," Korra said trying to get out of this situation.

"You can explain all you want at HQ," he said before Korra stopped him from cuffing her and used Naga to escape leaving Amaro behind by mistake.

(Later after Korra was caught Police HQ)

Amaro and Korra were in an interrogation cell made of metal as a woman with a scar on her face in a metal bender uniform was glaring at the two.

"You two are in big trouble," she said as Amaro tried to stay quiet. "Destruction of private and city property," she began before glaring at Korra. "And evading arrest," she said as Amaro could tell she was cynical.

"Wait you don't understand we're," Korra began as the woman cut her off.

"Oh I know who you two are and your Avatar and Kamen Rider titles might impress some people but not me," the woman said as Amaro cleared his throat to talk.

"Uh can we talk to the person in charge," Amaro said as the woman saw Amaro wasn't well informed.

"You're looking at her Lin Biefong chief of police," Lin said as Korra was surprised.

"Wait Biefong your Tophs daughter Toph was friends with Avatar Aang and Kamen Rider Hibiki," Korra said as Amaro assumed he was the second rider after Hibiki.

"That's in the past it means squat here," Lin said before a slot opened and a voice came in.

"Chief Beifong Councilor Tenzin is here," the man said before Lin scowled.

"Let him in," she ordered before the slot closed.

Tenzin walked into the room and saw Korra looking incredibly guilty and then at Amaro who looked confused to be here. He then looked at Chief Beifong.

"Please Chief Beifong. These two obviously did nothing to warrant such treatment. According to what I've found they did stop this triad harassing people.

"In the process if doing thousands of yuans worth of damage."

"And I'm sure they did not mean to. So why not just leave them with a warning."

Beifong sighed. "Fine but I am keeping an eye on you two. Tenzin they are in your capable hands."

The two fighters were subsequently released and they headed to where Naga was being kept.

When they got there Tenzin turned to the two. "I warned you Korra that it was dangerous in this city. Not only did you disobey me but you brought a civilian into this."

Korra had enough. "Listen Tenzin, what happened out there is all the more reason why it needs me. And Amaro because he can transform into a Kamen Rider.

Tenzin was shocked at Korra's outburst and then realized what she said.

"Wait this young man is a Kamen Rider? Like Hibiki did with my father?"

Amaro stepped up. "I do not know who this Hibiki is but I am a Kamen Rider. My name is Kamen Rider Wizard. I don't know how I got here but I will help Korra as much as possible.

Tenzin sighed. "Stubborn teenagers. Fine but you will stay at the air temple."

The two smiled. Just then the animal keeper walked up with a very happy Naga.

"Excuse me? Does this belong to one of you three?" the keeper asked hoping he didn't have to deal with Naga anymore.

"Naga," Korra called in happiness as Naga licked the keeper making his hair go up.

(Later)

It was night time at Air Temple Island as Amaro was going through his Ring collection and took notice that the Merry Christmas Ring was also missing, luckily he had all the Familiar Rings, the Spell Rings, and the Normal Style Rings. "Ok now that I know which of my gear is missing I just need to figure out how did, they come out of my Gym Bag sense I didn't find any holes in it," Amaro said as he looked his bag over. "Ok think what happened before and after I came in through that portal," Amaro told himself as he remembered being sucked into the dragon flying into his Wizard Driver the bright light on his belt and... his... bag... OF COURSE. 'Now I get it whatever brought me here started me out with the base Wizard Gear and sense I'm not strong enough to handle the Dragon form yet I have to earn that power,' Amaro mentally deduced as that was the logical explanation.

"But how will I earn those abilities?" he asked as he thought of possible solutions. Amaro then looked at the time and figured it would probably come to him after a good night's sleep that and he had a press conference tomorrow to introduce him and Korra as the new Kamen Rider and Avatar respectively.

(The Next Day)

Korra and Amaro stood in front of the Council building before a large crowd of reporters as Amaro gulped with how many people were looking at them taking pictures and such. Korra then grabbed Amaro who tried to shy away and brought him to the mic. before she spoke into it. "Hello I'm Korra your new Avatar and this is Amaro the cities new Kamen Rider," Korra said as Amaro could hear the people who weren't reporters cheer for them. That was when the questions came in.

"Does this mean you moved to Republic city?" one asked as Amaro knew that was a no brainer.

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?" another asked as Amaro had a feeling an embarrassing and personal question was coming soon.

"Will you be fighting crime, the Anti-bending revolution, or both?" came another question as Korra and Amaro saw they weren't giving them time to answer.

"Would you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" another asked as that seemed to be the end of it.

"Uh yes I am defiantly here to stay but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet see I'm still in training but," she trailed off before figuring out what she was going to say. "Look all I know is Avatar Aang and Kamen Rider Hibiki meant for this city the be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make history a reality," Korra said as that was a compelling speech in Amaro's eyes that he knew is something she will be able to do. "I look forward to serving you," Korra said as another question came up.

"Rider sir by what Rider Alias do you go by?" one asked as Amaro saw he was now in the spot light.

"Do you plan on taking care of any creatures that appear to cause humans harm?" another asked as Amaro gulped.

"Well yes I am it's a Riders job to defeat any evil that may appear and defend the weak and the innocent," Amaro said before taking a breath. "And the Rider alias I go by is Kamen Rider Wizard," Amaro said as that brought up another question.

"Why don't you go by Hibiki like the one before you?" a reporter asked as Amaro had an answer to that.

"Because our abilities are different and I believe my predecessor wanted for a new generation of riders to make their own path," Amaro said as he saw everything was going smoothly.

"Are you and the Avatar dating?" another asked making Amaro choke on his breath as Korra blushed at that as did Amaro.

"Uh no I don't think that's the kind of question that should be asked me and her are just friends that's it," Amaro said as Tenzin saw Amaro was and Korra were in a situation and took control.

"All right that's all the questions the Avatar and Kamen Rider Wizard will answer," he said as they were escorted off the podium.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

A man in a suit with green goggles had turned off the radio after hearing that the Avatar and a new Kamen Rider was in republic city now. "Amon how do you want to handle this?" the man in the suite asked to a robbed man looking at a large map of Republic city.

"So the Avatar and a new rider have arrived early, it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans," Amon said as he turned to his subordinate with his white mask with the red circle on it.

(End of Chapter 1)

ESKK: Hey its me hoped you all like it and like I said this is my try at a Kamen Rider Legend of Korra crossover and like I said in the beginning I'll take suggestions for an OC to be Beast. Anyway leave a review, favorite and fallow this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard

ESKK: Hey it's me and hurray Mako and Bolin are coming in and already I have 4 reviews for this fic. Now then I shall start with the first reviews.

New Universe returns: I'll start on Hibiki hopefully after I finish the Amon saga.

Gundam Core A.I. (Guest): Sorry I can't use your OC he's kind of a rip off of Gundam and plus I'm saving Wiseman for the Vatuu saga.

Solartiger: Thanks.

Now that's out of the way to the story!

(Start)

Korra and Tenzin were walking through the temple as Korra was dressed in an air bender uniform but with the sleeves pulled up. "So my mother has informed me that you have never been able to air bend before," Tenzin said as Korra sighed.

"The other elements came so easily but Air just never came," Korra said in disappointment as Tenzin nodded.

"Yes well the element hardest to master is the one most opposite to their personality," Tenzin said as he fixed Korra's uniform. Korra knew that she was the most opposite to air as she knew she might have trouble mastering it.

"And no one is more opposite to air then me," Korra said as Tenzin nodded. "But how can Amaro use air without any training?" Korra asked feeling a bit jealous of her new friend.

"I heard my named called," Amaro said as he was walking by.

"Yes we were talking about you and your ability to use the four elements without any formal training," Tenzin said as he remembered Hibiki had music on his side from his father's stories.

"Like I said my magic comes from a spirit inside me and by using these specially made rings I can access the elements and spells by scanning them on my Hand Author like so," Amaro said before using the Connect Ring and scanning it.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!" the spell invoked before a magic circle appeared and Amaro put his hand through and pulled out a bowl of dumplings most likely from the kitchen.

"I see but it will take some getting used to," Tenzin said as Korra had an idea.

"Hey how about you join us for training you may not be a real bender but it wouldn't hurt to join us," Korra said as Tenzin could see the bond the two shared.

"Sure I got nothing better to do," Amaro said as he ate a Dumpling.

(Later)

Tenzin, Korra, and Amaro were at another part of the temple where there were these spinning gates as Amaro whistled. With them where Tenzin's kids from oldest to youngest, Jinora the oldest daughter with one bun in her hair, Ikki the middle daughter with two buns in her hair, and Meelo the youngest son who was bald as they were all dressed in similar clothing as Korra who now had her sleeves down.

"Korra's gonna air bend Korra's gonna air bend," Ikki yelled in glee as Amaro could help but smile at the enthusiasm of children. That was when he looked at the training device to try and figure out what it does.

"Ok I bite what's this?" Amaro asked as Korra had to agree.

"Yeah I'm with Amaro on this one," Korra said as they couldn't make heads or tails of this contraption.

"A Time honored tool which teaches the most fundamental aspect of air bending," Tenzin explained as Amaro was trying to think how this would help. "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked to his daughter as he looked at the group.

Jinora nodded before she began her explanation. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them," Jinora explained as Amaro saw there was a catch sense by the looks of it, it seemed too easy.

"Seems easy enough," Korra said as she smirked.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning," Ikki said as Amaro saw the catch.

Tenzin then took a stance before he, air bended the gates to begin spinning. Tenzin then took out a leaf as Amaro was enjoying his dumplings. "The key is to be like the leaf flow with the movement of the gates," Tenzin said as he sent the leaf through the gates and it was able to make it to the other side without touching them. "Jinora will demonstrate," Tenzin said as Jinora nodded and took a stance before entering the gate and began weaving through them. "Air bending is all about spiral movements," he began as Jinora was going through the gates. "If you meet resistance you have to be able to switch direction in a moment's notice," Tenzin explained as Jinora made it to the other side as the gates were beginning to slow down. That was until Jinora used her air bending to cause the gates to begin spinning again.

"Let's do this," Korra said as Amaro had a feeling.

"This should be good," Amaro said before finishing his dumplings. Thus began Korra getting hit and slammed by the gates as she tried to get through and failed. Tenzin cringed at how much pain Korra was getting from the gates seeing he had a lot to work with. Korra was soon knocked back to where she started as Amaro cringed. "That's gotta hurt," Amaro said as he was lucky he didn't need to learn this stuff.

Korra soon gave it another go as she was being met with the same pain as before as Amaro wished he could give Korra his Hurricane ring to give her a better edge but he knew without a phantom inside her she wouldn't be able to use it. "Don't force your way through," Jinora called trying to help which didn't do much to help.

"Dance, dance like the wind," Ikki called as she wanted to help but Korra was still getting hit.

"Be the leaf," Meelo called as Amaro was thinking this would be on a bad end for Korra as she was hit in the face as she had a dazed look in her eyes before she fell out knocked out cold.

Tenzin sighed as Amaro looked at Korra. "This might be harder for her than first thought," Amaro said as Tenzin sighed.

"Tell me about it," Tenzin agreed as this might take a while of training.

(Scene break that night)

Korra was trying to air bend as her target was a newspaper with Chief Beifong on it which Amaro could see why she disliked the police chief. "Air bend!" she called as she tried to air bend the picture. "What is wrong with me?" she asked in frustration as Amaro sighed.

"Maybe you yelling 'Air bend,' like it's a command phrase," Amaro said as Korra gave the rider a glare.

"You shut up," Korra said as Amaro just ate his dinner courtesy of Tenzin's wife Pema. Korra tried again but without calling it out but she, once again got nothing. Naga looked at her master with a look of annoyance to see she was woken up from her nap. Korra had enough before she, fire bend the newspaper turning it to ash as she let out a yell of frustration. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an air bender right Amaro?" Korra asked to her friend as he swallowed his food.

"Hey you never know Korra maybe you just haven't tapped into the thing that gives you air bending," Amaro said as Korra shrugged. It was then the sound of a radio pierced the air as Amaro and Korra listened.

"I'm coming at you live from Republic cities pro bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament," the voice in the radio said as Amaro and Korra where on the roof now listening. "Grab your snack and grab you kids because this next match is gonna be a dozy," the voice said as Korra and Amaro listened.

For the next hour Amaro felt like he was watching a sports game back home as the man gave a play by play of the game. Korra was looking out to the stadium that could be seen from there spot on Air Temple Island. They and the guards were smiling as they were getting to the best part as Amaro was personally routing for the Fire Ferrets. It was soon getting to the climax but alas it came to an end when some jerk turned off the radio.

The Guards looked and saw they were in trouble as Amaro and Korra had a look that said "what the hell happens next?" With the Guards they saw they were caught by Tenzin who did not look pleased. "Korra, Amaro get down here please," Tenzin said as Korra was the first as she was upside down followed by Amaro who was hanging. The Guards looked and got out of the way as the two came down.

"You shut it off at the best part," Korra said as Amaro had to agree.

"It reminded me of home," Amaro said remembering when he would watch the sports on TV with his dad.

"I thought I made myself clear I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense," Tenzin said as Amaro knew he didn't say that.

"But it's there radio and technically you said I couldn't watch a match you didn't anything about listening to one," Korra said as Amaro had to agree.

"She has a point Tenzin," Amaro said as Tenzin didn't look pleased.

Tenzin let out a frustrated sigh before he spoke again. "You know what I meant," Tenzin said as he had a comeback. "Besides shouldn't uh shouldn't you two be in bed right now," Tenzin asked as he turned around letting a little air bending blow their hair.

(Scene break the next day)

Amaro was helping Pema around her home as Pema smiled and was grateful with how helpful Amaro was being. "Thank you Amaro but you shouldn't have to bother yourself with helping," Pema said as Amaro was helping with the dishes from breakfast.

"Don't worry I'm ok with it besides your letting me stay in your home for free I have to at least help around and not be a burden," Amaro said as he helped with the dishes.

"Well if you can mind cooking lunch for everyone," Pema asked as Amaro saw she was going to milk his helpfulness a bit.

"Sure just let me finish these dishes," Amaro said as Pema smiled.

"You're such a helpful boy," Pema said as she could tell he was raised right.

(Later with Korra)

Korra Tenzin and Tenzin's kids were meditating as Meelo was sleeping and Korra couldn't sit still for too long as she scratched her butt or moved her nose to get rid of an itch.

Meanwhile Amaro was fiddling with the rings he had with him trying to figure out which one could help Korra. Pema, Tenzin's wife had waddled over to him while he was concentrating and set down a cup of tea which startled the young man.

"You look like you could use a break Amaro."

Amaro sighed and smiled. "Thanks Ms. Pema." He said taking a sip. Pema looked curiously at the rings and held up the Wind Ring.

"What is this ring in particular?" Pema asked.

"Oh that? That's the wind ring. I can go a lot faster than my other forms but I don't have the strength. Each of my main rings has its own strengths and weaknesses. Like Earth is a defensive wall and Water is more fluid."

Pema nodded. "Much like the four nations I guess."

"An apt comparison I suppose." Amaro conceded.

Pema looked at the rings. "It is boggling that such things can grant you power over the elements. It's almost like you're the avatar herself save for the air bending.

Amaro sighed. "I guess. But in all seriousness this thing should not exist in real life. These were originally toys I bought from the show I take my rider name from. The main character used similar abilities after he was nearly killed for a ceremony that drove people into despair. He was able to overcome it and be able to perform magic." Amaro said and then sighed. "So I wonder how I am able to do that now. I guess I need to look into it."

Pema giggled. "Whatever the reason I am glad you are here. You provide some stability. My kids are quite rambunctious with their air bending. I sincerely hope this one is not an air bender but I guess we can't have everything."

Amaro looked at the kids who were now bugging their dad. "Yeah, but they are your, everything. If you lose them you would fall into despair just like the character from the show. As long as you don't give up hope and that goes for Korra and Tenzin, you will succeed. If you do fall into despair I can try and save you."

Pema smiled. "Thank you Amaro."

That was when Amaro realized someone was missing. "Hey where's Korra?" he asked as Pema noticed that the group was meditating before so Korra must have called quiets.

"She probably needs her space at the moment," Pema said as Amaro never really understood girls. It was then that Ikki jumped on Amaro catching him off guard.

"Hey Amaro if you can do magic tricks with your rings can you show one?" Ikki asked as Meelo also joined in as he was on Amaro's head.

"Yeah do magic tricks," Meelo said as he pulled Amaro's ears.

"Ok, ok I'll do some magic," Amaro said as he took out some magic Rings to do some magic tricks.

(Later that night)

Korra was at a ledge as she was looking at the Stadium. "Hey Korra you planning on watching the match?" Amaro asked as Korra was surprised to see the Rider here.

"Uh yeah please don't tell Tenzin," Korra said as she had her hands together.

"Don't worry I won't tell sense I was planning the same thing," Amaro said as he was holding his Water Style Ring.

"Ok let's make our escape to the Pro Bending arena," Korra said before Amaro scanned the Driver on Ring.

_**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as Amaro was lucky the guards didn't hear it.

"Would you hurry up!" she said not wanting to get caught.

Amaro then flipped the hand Author before staring the chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the driver chanted before Amaro flipped the Visor over his ring.

"Henshin!" he invoked before scanning the ring.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked before a blue magic circle was summoned. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ the driver chanted before Amaro was in his Water Style. The two then dived into the water as Korra used her Water bending to cushion there landing so they can avoid serious injury with their height of jump. They soon began swimming to the stadium to see the match.

(Later)

Amaro and Korra were walking around the Stadium as they were now pretty lost. "Korra you sure you know where you're going?" Amaro asked as Korra smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sort of," she said before she smiled at seeing a Gym behind Amaro.

Amaro followed behind her as they were amazed at this Gym. "Wow it's big," Amaro said as he saw it was like it was made for benders.

"Hey you kids what are, you doing here!" came an old voice as it seemed to be an old couch or maybe the Gym owner as Amaro knew they were in some trouble.

"Uh sorry was looking for the bathroom," Korra said as Amaro saw that Korra had once again made the situation worse with the oldest excuse/lie in the book.

"Oh the "I have to pee," excuse I'm tired of you teenagers using my gym without paying I'm calling security," he said as Amaro didn't need to get Tenzin angry that they snuck off the island.

"Hey man there with me," came a voice as Amaro looked to see a boy in red a pro bending uniform with green eyes and black hair.

Amaro saw he was trying to help them before he played along. "Yeah we're together," Korra said as Amaro saw she knew also.

"Yeah a couple of buddies wanting to see the pro bending match," Amaro said as that wasn't a total lie.

"Eh just get out of my gym," the old man said before they left.

"Man that was close," the boy said as Amaro nodded.

"Yeah thank you, my name is Amaro," Amaro introduced himself as Korra stepped up.

"I'm Korra," Korra said as the boy nodded.

"Ok then I'm Bolin nice to meet you," the boy said as Amaro could tell he was trying to flirt with Korra. "So what brings you guys here?" Bolin asked as Korra answered.

"Well we wanted to see the Pro bending match so we kind of snuck in," Korra said as Amaro nodded.

"Well then follow me," Bolin said before leading the duo to another area.

(Later)

The duo arrived at what looked to serve as an entrance area as Amaro was amazed at what he saw. "Best seats in the house right?" Bolin said as Amaro saw two other people dressed in the red uniform. The boy with black hair and light green eyes didn't seem too pleased with Bolin bringing Amaro and Korra here.

"Bolin why did you bring fans in here?" the teen asked as Bolin had the excuse ready.

"Come on Mako they came all this way to see a match," Bolin said as Mako didn't seem happy.

"Well it's too late now we have a match to start," Mako said as he put on the protective head gear with Bolin doing the same.

A bridge came up as the three entered the ring with the announcer calling them the Fire Ferrets to Amaro's joy as he now could see them in action up close.

Out in the arena the Fire Ferrets were facing off against what the announcer called their toughest test, the Golden Temple Tigerdillos. The match began with the Tigerdillos launching a barrage at the Ferrets but Mako stayed cool under the pressure. But the Tigerdillos eventually forced the Ferrets back into zone two.

The match began anew and the barrage continued. Their water bender Hassock was quickly knocked out of the ring and the brothers were forced into zone 3. The Tigerdillos continued until the round was called in their favor.

The second round featured more of the barrage from the last round and again the team was forced into zone two. But the Tigerdillos started to wear down and the Ferrets made a comeback and forced the Tigerdillos back enough to win the round. Make was a little tense that they had to go to a third round because they knew they were better than this.

In round 3 it almost ended before it began. Hassok was knocked into Bolin and an argument ensued. This made them easy targets for the Tigerdillos and were instantly knocked into the water below. This left Mako in a three on one situation and they unleashed everything they had on the lone Ferret.

Mako though kept his composure and skillfully dodged, evaporated or bent the attacks away from his body. As he continued to do so everyone could see that the Tigerdillos starting to wear down. When Mako believed they were wore down enough he moved in for the killed. He unleashed his fire power and slowly pushed them back, first into zone two and then into zone 3. With one last blast he sent the Tigerdillos into the water and won the match.

Up in the Ferrets box, Korra and Amaro were cheering loudly as Mako raised his hands in triumph in front of the crowd. A few minutes later found him in the box with his team.

Korra was the first one to speak. "You guys were awesome." She said giving Bolin a friendly nudge.

"Yeah man that was more awesome than a baseball game." Amaro said, (Japan is more baseball than soccer)

Before Bolin could respond, shouting was heard. The whole group turned to see Mako arguing with Hassok about the match. Whatever was said ticked the water bender off as he threw down his helmet and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Amaro asked as he saw the commotion.

"Oh just Mako being serious about the tournament," Bolin said as Amaro new this guy must have wanted to get into the championship.

"So can you show me some moves I'm really interested," Korra asked as Bolin smiled.

"Sure but it will be tough for me to try and transfer my Earth Bending style to your water bending styles," Bolin said as Korra smiled.

"That's ok I'm actually an Earth Bender," Korra said as Bolin looked like he just offended someone.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just with your water tribe get up I assumed you were a water bender," Bolin said as Amaro knew it didn't sink in for Bolin yet.

"No your right I'm a water bender, and an earth bender and a fire bender," Korra said as Bolin still didn't get it.

"Ok I'm confused," Bolin said as Amaro mentally sweat dropped.

'How slow is he?' Amaro thought as even he could see how it's possible.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot," Mako finally said as he was drinking some water.

"Right on both counts," Korra said as Bolin finally got it.

"Wait she's the Avatar I can't believe it she's the Avatar," Bolin said before turning to Amaro. "So does that make you?" he asked as Amaro underestimated him.

"Yeah I'm Kamen Rider Wizard," Amaro said as Bolin saw this was amazing.

(At Air Temple island)

Tenzin and his family were sitting down to eat as Ikki and Meelo were talking about how great Amaro's magic show was as Tenzin seemed to be frustrated. Tenzin what's wrong?" Pema asked as Tenzin sighed.

"I'm at mu wits end with Korra it's like whatever I try to teach her goes in one ear and comes out the other," Tenzin said as Pema knew Tenzin was having to deal with teenagers for the first time it seem that Amaro was the favorite here.

"Tenzin she's a teenager you just need to give her, her space," Pema said as Tenzin sighed and turned to his two daughters.

"You two have to promise me your teenage years won't be like this," Tenzin said as Jinora stopped reading her book to look at her father with a bored expression.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora said in a bored tone before going back to her book.

(Later at the Stadium)

Bolin, Korra, Amaro, and Mako were at the stadium as Mako was leaning on the wall and Amaro was sitting on the floor. "Ok the key is to be fast and strong like this," Bolin said before sending two earth disks at the net. "Ok now you try," Bolin said before Korra gave it a try but when she did Bolin was impressed. "Nice but you want to be light on your feet try again," Bolin said as Amaro saw that Korra was pretty strong. Korra then adjusted and got it in one as Bolin was impressed. "Great adjustment," Bolin said as Amaro was impressed.

"I think you're a natural Korra," Amaro said as Mako had his own two cents.

"Not bad," Mako said as Korra scowled.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked as Mako looked oblivious to what he did wrong.

"What did I do all I said was not bad," Mako said as Amaro sighed.

"Well you should know that we men might never understand woman," Amaro said as Mako couldn't help but agree to that.

"Hey you two should come see our next match it will be tones of fun," Bolin said as Amaro could tell Bolin had a thing for Korra but he wasn't too worried.

"We'll be there," Korra said as Amaro nodded.

"Count on it," Amaro said as he was starting to love this sport as much as baseball.

(Scene break the next day)

Korra was once again going through the training exercise as she was still having trouble. Amaro cringed with how much punishment those gates were giving Korra a beating. "Man I'm glad I'm not the Avatar," Amaro said as he didn't think he could deal with that.

It was then that Korra had enough and used her Fire bending and destroyed the gates causing Tenzin to go wide eye. "That was a priceless historical treasure," he said as he was an air nomad. "What is wrong with you!" he demanded as Amaro quickly snuck away to avoid being caught in the cross fire.

"You said it would click and so far it hasn't this exercise is stupid!" Korra yelled as Amaro was long gone.

"You can't just force it Korra it takes patience!" Tenzin countered as Korra was ticked.

"Maybe it's not me maybe you're just a lousy teacher!" Korra yelled before she stormed off just as Meelo imitated Korra in calling his dad a lousy teacher. It was then Tenzin's daughter hugged there father as they could tell their father was hurt a bit.

(With Amaro during all of this)

Amaro was inside as Pema was drinking tea. "Hello Ms. Pema," Amaro greeted as Pema smiled at the Kamen Rider.

"Hello Amaro weren't you supposed to be with Korra?" she asked as it was a Riders job to stick with the Avatar.

"Yeah but she sort of lost her cool and had destroyed a teaching tool," Amaro said as Pema nodded in understanding.

"Well she's a teenager so it's understandable," Pema said as Amaro nodded.

"Yeah well do you need help with anything?" Amaro asked as Pema smiled knowing how helpful Amaro could be.

"No I got everything under control," Pema said as Amaro nodded.

"Ok well I'll be off then," Amaro said before heading out.

(Scene break that night)

Amaro and Korra arrived at the Pro Bending Arena locker room as Amaro and Korra saw Mako and Bolin seemed down like they lost. "Hey we didn't miss the game did we?" Amaro asked as Korra knew they were on time.

"Yeah you guys look like you already lost," Korra said as Amaro soon notice one member of the Fire Ferrets missing.

"That bastard Hassok no showed the event. If we don't get a third member we lose by disqualification." Mako said.

Korra raised her hand. "Let me take the spot. I can help you said I was a natural."

Mako looked at her and shook her head. "No I rather lose like this then have someone else on the team."

Bolin stepped up. "Mako come on, we are this close to the tournament are you going to let you pride get in the way?"

Mako sighed. "Fine. Suit up."

Korra smiled brightly and Amaro was psyched for the match.

Once Korra was suited up they entered the ring as Amaro watched hoping Korra can pull through for the Fire Ferrets.

As the game started Korra used her water bending to knock a player off but it was off the rails as Mako face palmed himself. "Fowl go back one zone," the ref said to Korra as Mako had to explain.

"You're supposed to knock them off the back where are there are no rails," Mako explained as Korra growled before going back one zone.

The battle continued as Korra was being hit with the full blunt of the opposing team sense they were taking advantage at the fact she was a rookie.

Korra soon earth bended catching everyone off guard. "Fowl I think," the referee called as he was unsure.

(Meanwhile with Tenzin)

Tenzin was looking for Korra as the White Lotus Guards were listening to the radio as Tenzin walked to them. "Have you seen Amaro and Korra?" he asked they didn't pay attention do to the radio.

"I think call me crazy the Fire Ferrets third team member is the Avatar," the announcer said as Tenzin found out where they were now.

(Back at the Arena)

Amaro was really hoping Tenzin wasn't listening to the Radio because otherwise they were as good as dead. As he watched the Referee seemed to have come to a decision which Amaro hoped it would be a good one. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue playing so long as she solely uses Water Bending," the ref said as Amaro sighed in relief.

The Game started again as Korra was being pushed to the edge of the arena as Amaro was praying Korra can last round 1. That was when Amaro felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see a not too pleased Tenzin. "Oh uh hey Tenzin," Amaro greeted nervously as they he didn't look to pleased.

Meanwhile Korra was at the edge before she was knocked off and into the water where she wasn't going to give up. Korra swam to the platform that would get her back up for the next round. But when she got there she saw Amaro with a sorry look in his face and Tenzin there who didn't look pleased.

"Come on Korra we're leaving," Tenzin said as Korra wasn't going to leave.

"No, I can't just ditch the Fire Ferrets," Korra countered as Tenzin had a counter.

"Korra it's not open for debate," Tenzin said as Korra wasn't one to give up.

"I'm being more open to new modern styles of fighting so maybe I don't even need air bending!" Korra yelled as Amaro was quietly backing away until Tenzin caught him.

"Amaro stay put," Tenzin said before turning to Korra. "And you don't be foolish the Avatar needs to learn all four elements it's not an option!" Tenzin yelled before Korra had enough.

"Forget this I have a match to win," Korra countered walking away as round 1 ended.

Tenzin then took Amaro as round 2 soon started for the Fire Ferrets. Mako and Bolin were getting pushed to the edge before they were soon knocked off as Korra was at Zone three with the opposing team still having all three of its members. In the crowds Tenzin and Amaro were leaving before the announcer caught something. "Wait the Avatar seem to be starting to change the tides as her opponents seem to be hitting nothing but air," the announcer said as Tenzin was surprised and look and saw Korra moving like an air bender.

Korra then used her Water Bending to knock her opponents off the edge one after the other as Tenzin soon cheered loudly but quickly saw Amaro giving him a surprised look before Tenzin regained his composure before the two left.

Mako and Bolin ran to Korra as Bolin was surprised. "That was amazing Korra!" Bolin said as Mako was visibly impressed.

"How did you move like that?" Mako asked as Korra smiled before answering.

"I learned it from a friend," Korra said referring to Tenzin.

(Scene break later that night)

Korra walked over to Tenzin as the spinning gates were being repaired. "Hey Tenzin I'm sorry for what I said," Korra said as Tenzin sighed and looked over to her.

"No I should be the one to apologize I was trying to teach your patience I lost mine," Tenzin began before he continued. "You did pretty well out there, you moved just like a true air bender," Tenzin said as Korra was surprised.

"You saw?" she asked as Tenzin smiled.

"Yes it seems pro bending is the perfect teacher for you," Tenzin said as that meant Korra could still pro bend.

"Ok well I'll go to bed so I can get up early for practice tomorrow also I sort of permanently joined the team so good night," Korra said before she ran off to her room.

(At The Stadium)

Mako was at the window of the part of the pro bending stadium he lived at as he was looking to Air Temple Island as he had Korra on the mind at the moment.

(Korra's room Air Temple Island)

Korra was looking from the spot in her room at Air Temple Island knowing that things got interesting in Republic city.

(Amaro's room)

Amaro was looking at his Flame Style Ring as he wondered what life will entitle for him as Kamen Rider Wizard. "Well Life is Showtime after all," Amaro said before putting the ring with the others and going to sleep.

(End of Chapter 2)

ESKK: Here it is my second chapter of Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard I hoped you enjoyed it and like always favorite and fallow also leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard

ESKK: Hey it's me and a new chapter of Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard sense I have so many positive reviews from it I am loving this idea. And don't worry Hibiki will come around trust me.

(Start)

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were in the Gym at the Stadium as it was early in the morning. "Why do we have to practice so early in the morning, mornings are evil," Korra said as she wasn't a morning person.

"Well we're the rookie team so we unfortunately get the worst time to practice and you are the rookiest of us all," Mako said as Korra growled.

Korra then passed the ball to Mako hard nearly making him tumble. "Hey there's my favorite underdogs," came a voice as Mako and Bolin seemed to recognize this guy.

"Who's this guy?" Korra asked as the man smiled.

"I'm the guy in charge of the pro bending tournaments," he said before he took out a wad of Yuan's as he held it. "And this is your earning from the last game," the man said as he placed it in Mako's waiting hands but before Mako could put it away the man stopped them. "Ah you still have to pay for Rent, gear, training equipment, and grocery bills," the man said as all the money was now gone as Mako gave Bolin a glare at the last part.

"What I'm a growing boy," Bolin defended as the man now had the bad news.

"Also you have to cough up 3000 Yuan's if you want a chance at the champion pot," the man said as Mako was shocked.

"I'm sorry you got until the end of the week to get the money," the man said before leaving.

"Man where's Amaro when you need him?" Bolin asked as he hoped Amaro had a solution to their money problem.

"He said he was going to explore the city," Korra said as he could be anywhere in Republic city now.

(With Amaro)

Amaro was walking through the city as he was enjoying the sights. As he walked he wanted to get a better understanding of the city so he wouldn't end up lost. Amaro soon arrived at the park as he took out a Familiar ring before shrugging. He put it on and then scanned it as he hoped it would work. _**"GARUDA! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as the plate appeared in front of Amaro before the pieces came up and formed Garuda. Amaro then put the ring in its body bringing it to life as he smiled.

"No way," he said before he did the same the other two.

_**"KRAKEN! PLEASE! - UNICORN! PLEASE!"**_ he scanned one after the other as the two plamosters came to life after receiving there rings.

"Ok go patrol the city you three," Amaro said as he was going to help Korra protect Republic City at all costs.

Amaro continued enjoying the sights, amazed at how the city looked like New York City.

"It's almost like I'm in the 1920's. With the subways, the clothing and even the sports. There aren't TV's because of that." Amaro mused.

He walked out into the harbor and saw the statue of Aang. "And it's got its own Statue of Liberty."

Amaro sighed. "This city feels like my history books. Bet my teachers didn't have to deal with crazed nut jobs trying for equality. Or even bending the elements.

Amaro continued walking along the harbor. "From the photographs I saw this doesn't look New York Harbor, geology wise. Maybe Hong Kong? Regardless it's nice to see some aspects of home."

While Amaro was pondering his place at the moment, his three Plamonsters were scouting the city. Kraken was swimming in the water minding his own business while Unicorn found its way to the park.

Garuda though was walking through one of the seedier areas of the city. It caught something familiar. Magic was nearby. It turned to the side alley to see two masked men and a familiar opponent a phantom.

"So you will scare the populace making people think it was the benders fault. While you're doing that you will convert people into these...phantoms is that correct.

The Phantom nodded and one of the masked men rubbed his chin. "The plan seems to be complex but because the Avatar is here the plans need to move up, Amon sir."

The now named Amon nodded and Garuda chose this moment to return to Amaro.

(With Bolin)

Bolin had this idea to get money which was a using his pet Fire Ferret Paboo to do a sort of circus but so far his grand total of Yuans is 1. He looked into the cup as he counted up how much he had left. "Well one Yuan down 2,999 to go," Bolin said as he saw this plan was a failure.

It was then a car drove by as a man in blue saw Bolin and recognized him especially with the fake mustache. "Bolin is that you?" he asked as Bolin also recognized the man.

"Oh hey Shady Shin," Bolin greeted as this guy looked like a member of a Triad.

Shady Shin got out of the Sato Mobile as he had been hoping to bump into Bolin. "Heard you're a big time pro bending player now not bad," Shady Shin said as he walked torts Bolin.

"Uh thanks," Bolin said as he didn't know where this was going.

"So listen I gotta offer for you Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle," Shin offered as Bolin remembered what Mako had told him.

"Uh I don't know Shin Mako told me to stay away from the triple threats," Bolin said making Shin scoff.

"Your brother aint the boss of you it's just a little security work," Shady Shin said as he reached into his coat. "Nothing crooked," Shin said before tossing a wad of Yuans to Bolin's bucket. Bolin saw the money in the bucket as his eyes widened at recognizing the amount it had. "You game?"

(Scene break)

Amaro was walking around town before he noticed Garuda flying torts him. "What's up Garuda?" Amaro asked as he had gotten over the high he felt when he summoned the Plamonsters.

Garuda then began to chirp as Amaro recognized that sound. "Trouble?" he asked as Garuda nodded.

"Where is it?" Amaro asked as Garuda chirped again as if to say it won't show up yet but soon. "Ok we'll have to wait it out," Amaro said as he decided to head back to Air Temple Island.

(With Mako)

Mako arrived at the place he and Bolin were calling home as he was holding a paper bag usually seen from pickup food. "Bolin I'm back and I picked up your favorite dumplings," Mako said as he walked over to the sofa before sitting down to relax. "Hey I found some work down at the power plant made some decent money," Mako said as he took a dumpling and ate it but once again didn't get an answer. "Bolin? You hear bro?" he asked noticing Bolin wasn't here.

Mako then turned around and noticed Air Temple Island as he put pieces together he then smirked as had an idea. "I bet the little love bird is making a house call," Mako said before getting up to head to Air Temple Island.

(Later at Air Temple Island)

Korra was finishing up the Wind Gate exercise as she had finally made it through without being hit by the Gates which was a win for her. When she made it to the other side Ikki and Jinora were impressed till they noticed Mako in his street cloths walking up the stairs as Jinora saw he was cute. "He's cute," Jinora said as she had a hunch. "Hey Korra is that the Fire Bender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked as Korra looked behind her before her eyes widened.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him," Ikki asked before Korra earth bended them into the sky before Mako arrived behind Korra. Korra quickly regained her composure as she turned to face Mako.

"Oh hey Mako," Korra said as the two girls landed behind Korra giggling as they used Air bending to slow there decent.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked as Korra was mentally scowling.

"Nice to see you too," Korra greeted before answering the question. "And now I haven't seen him sense practice. Thinks something's wrong?" the Avatar asked as Mako looked at her.

"I don't know Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations," Mako said before sighing.

"Wait I could uh help you look for him," Korra offered as she and Mako walked.

"Nah I got it," Mako said before Korra grabbed his arm.

"Hey cool guy let me help you we can take Naga," Korra offered as Mako was confused.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked as Korra smiled.

"My best friend and a great tracker," Korra said as Mako figured Bolin got himself into some trouble.

(Later the night)

Korra and Mako arrived at the statue of Fire Lord Zuko as this was where Bolin's scent lead too. The duo looked around not seeing Bolin anywhere.

"Damn it Bolin. Where are you?" Mako growled.

Korra looked at Mako and then at the station. Mako perked up when spotted a familiar form.

"Hey Skootchy come over here."

The young man who looked like a street urchin.

"Oh Mako my old pal. Who's the dame?" The now named Skootchy said leering at Korra.

"Never mind that. I believe my brother came here do you know where he went."

Skootchy grinned. "I might but my memory is a little fuzzy. I might be remember if I get some compensation."

Mako looked to Korra and gestured her to pay. Korra sighed and gave the kid some Yuan.

"Ah yes now I remember. He was here earlier with his pet monkey. Wasn't, the best act I tell, ya. Then some guy rolled looked like some really shady guy. Overheard him say something about security work for the Triads or something."

Mako groaned. "Damn it Bolin. I told you not to do that."

"Oh and here's some free info. There's been some rumors going around that the various gangs are preparing for a turf war. So whatever Bolin is needed for it ain't good."

Mako thanked Skootchy and he and Korra left.

"This could be bad if Bolin got himself involved in a turf war then he's in trouble," Mako said as Korra nodded.

"Where can we find him?" Korra asked as she wondered where Amaro was.

"I know the Triple Threats have a base nearby he's probably there," Mako said as Korra was confused at how Mako knew.

"Uh how do you know where the base is?" Korra asked as Mako sighed.

"I used to do some work for the Triple Threats and before you say anything me and Bolin were orphans so we had to do what it takes to survive," Mako defended as Korra was mentally reprimanding herself for thinking Mako was a gangster.

"Ok let's go to this base," Korra said before she and Mako mounted Naga and rode off.

(Later)

Amaro arrived at the Triad Base where Garuda had saw Bolin get taken too as when he arrived so did Korra and Mako. "Korra, Mako what are you two doing here?" Amaro asked as Korra greeted her friend.

"We're here to look for Bolin you?" Korra said as Amaro nodded.

"The same Garuda here saw him go with this shady character and lead me here," Amaro said motioning to the red Plamonster next to him.

The trio entered the warehouse on guard for any of the triad guards. What they found was an empty warehouse that looked recently abandoned.

"This is weird. This place should have a lot of guards where are they?"

Before they could ponder this they heard shouting in the back of the warehouse. They ran out the door to see several masked men carrying what appeared to be triad's members and throwing them back into a truck. The trio's eyes widened when they spotted Bolin tied up and gagged.

"BOLIN!" Mako shouted as the door closed and the trucks started to drive away. Mako and Korra got on to Naga and looked at Amaro.

"Hop on." Korra said.

Amaro shook his head. "Thanks but I got a ride." He said holding up a ring. He placed it over the Hand Author.

"_**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before a Magic circle appeared. Out of the magic ring was at least to the benders an unusual looking bicycle. But to Amaro he knew what it was. It was a Honda CRF250R Motorcycle colored red. But to Amaro it was Haruto's personal machine the Machine Winger.

Mako looked at Amaro. "Is that thing fast?"

Amaro chuckled as he hopped on his first motorcycle. "One way to find out." Amaro said revving it up and driving with Naga right behind him.

After a few minutes they had caught up with the masked figures. One of them turned and saw Amaro. He snarled and jumped of the truck which slowed down and removed his mask. To everyone's shock he started to transform. What stood in its place was a gold colored spider looking creature with six of its legs coming out of the back. This was the Anasi phantom.

Amaro looked at the phantom shocked. "A phantom here? This isn't good. Korra!"

Korra looked at Amaro. "Go ahead." She turned to Mako. "Whatever happens we will explain later."

Amaro pulled out the Driver on Ring, put it on, and activated the hand author. "_**DRIVER ON PLEASE,"**_ it invoked as the Wizard Driver appeared around Amaro's waist.

He flipped the author to the right causing the belt to start chanting _**"SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ it chanted as Amaro pulled out the Flame Ring and flipped the glasses to resemble Wizard's helmet.

"Henshin" he called holding the ring over the author and causing a red circle to appear

"_**FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before a Red Magic Circle was summoned. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the driver invoked before Amaro was transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

Amaro was soon in his flame Style form as he took a stance. "I don't know how your here Phantom but, it's, Showtime," Amaro said before he charged in at the Phantom ready to fight. Anasi quickly turned into a swarm of Spiders before reappearing behind Amaro and striking from behind.

**"They warned me about you Ring Bearing Wizard but you're not as tough as they say,"** the Phantom said before Amaro switched his Driver-On Ring with his Connect ring and flipped the hand author.

"Don't underestimate me," Amaro said before scanning the ring.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the Driver invoked before Amaro pulled out the WizarSwordGun and began shooting at the Phantom. The Phantom was knocked back before Amaro turned the weapon into Sword mode.

"Let's go!" he yelled before charging and slashing at the Phantom causing it pain.

The Phantom had left one of its spiders in the truck and some of the Chi Blockers and saw they had made their escape before smirking. **"It was fun Ring Bearing Wizard but I have an appointment see ya,"** the Anasi phantom said before making its get away.

"Get back here," Amaro said as he chased after it bit saw it turn into swarms of Spiders and run off. "Damn," he cursed before remembering Korra and Mako.

Amaro arrived to Korra just in time to see her looking pissed. "Why can't I bend?" she demanded as she attempted to bend but nothing happened.

"Those were Chi Blockers don't worry the effects are temporary and will wear off soon," Mako explained as Amaro arrived.

"What happened?" he asked as he, de-henshined.

"Those guys got away with Bolin. And they did something to my bending. I could not use it." Korra said dejectedly.

Mako turned to Amaro. "What the heck was that? You turned into an armored warrior that can do bending? What the heck are you?"

Amaro shrugged. "I am just a guy out of place with this world. As for my armored form that was Kamen Rider Wizard."

Mako looked at him skeptically. "So you have powers that the previous Avatar had? Great not only do I have the Avatar but a kid who can turn into their bodyguard. What's next that machine of yours can turn into a dragon?"

Amaro wisely decided to stay quiet. Korra turned to Mako. "Look we need to find out where those guys were taking the triads and Bolin. They were calling themselves the equalists."

Mako groaned. "Not those anti-bending nut jobs. Great. So how are we going to find them?"

Korra snapped her fingers. "I know where one of their supporters likes to hang out. Let's head to the park.

(Later at the Park)

It was almost morning as Mako, Korra and Amaro were waiting for the man to show up as Amaro was falling asleep if him; nearly falling down was anything to go by. "So how are you sure this guy will show up?" Mako asked as Korra smiled sheepishly.

"Well I saw him here when I first arrived here," Korra said before the sound of Amaro falling down was heard followed by his snoring. "Well he's out cold," Korra said as it was an eventful evening.

"Well let's let him sleep we should wake him up when it's his turn to keep watch," Mako said as he figured that was a suitable idea.

(Later near afternoon)

All three of them were sound asleep as Korra had her head on Mako's shoulder with Mako's head atop hers while Amaro was on Naga's saddle sleeping like she was on a soft fluffy pillow.

In the morning they were quickly woken up by the protesters shouting. Groaning awake, Mako and Korra saw their position and backed away blushing. They quickly walked over to the protester and upon seeing Korra panicked and ran. He didn't get far as he was caught by Korra's water whip.

"Hey you're a pro-equalist member aren't you?" Korra asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." The man said.

"Oh that's too bad because I was going to be nice to you but now I have to feed you to my pet."

At this Naga barked scaring the man. "OKAY I'LL tell you!"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Korra said.

The man still shaking handed him a flier. "There is a rally tonight. The location is on this flier. Now don't let that dog eat me!" The man said running away.

Korra looked at the two boys who looked at her like she had a second head."

"What? Naga's licks are slobbery."

The boys shook their heads and they left to find the rally location.

Amaro picked up some fliers before he took notice to how three of them had different pictures on the back. "Uh guys we're going to need a map of the city because we have a puzzle to solve," Amaro said as Mako knew where the nearest map was.

"Follow me," Mako said as the trio went to where this map was.

(Later at a bus stop)

Mako had solved the puzzle and was now positioning the map to where the mark matched. "Found it," Mako said as he had solved the puzzle.

"That's good now all we have to do is go to that location," Korra said as Amaro had an idea.

"If we're crashing an equalist rally then we need disguises," Amaro said before taking out a magic ring and passed it to Korra. "Put it on and then put your hand on my Hand Author," Amaro said before Korra sighed and put the ring on and then scanned it on the hand Author activating it.

_**"DRESS UP! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver called before Korra's cloths were transformed as Korra was now dressed as a, none bender. Korra then took off the ring and passed it to Mako.

"Fine," Mako said before scanning the ring on the Hand Author activating it again.

_**"DRESS UP! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked again as Mako was dressed like a, none bender as well with his scarf hidden in a coat.

"My turn," Amaro said before taking the ring and scanning it.

_**"DRESS UP PLEASE!"**_ it invoked for the last time before Amaro's clothes were changed to that of a Republic city none bender.

The trio walked into the building. It was packed. People from all walks of life seem to be there. And to the two benders and the mage it appeared to be all non-benders. The looked up and saw posters of the man on the flier.

Soon the lights died down and the stage was covered in fog. Ten figures rose out of the fog. With the exception of one man they all had full masks similar to the Chi blockers.

The partially masked man stepped forward. "My fellow non-benders. Allow me to introduce to your savior. Amon!"

The now named Amon stepped forward and took the mic. "My fellow non-benders, I come before on this glorious day. For today marks the beginning of a revolution. A revolution for equality between benders and non-benders. To show you what I mean please direct your attention behind me.

The other figures stepped back as eight people that the infiltrators realized were the triad leaders was brought up. They widened their eyes when they saw Bolin tied up.

"Benders have been the cause of all wars, all suffering this world has experienced. I myself was a small farm boy whose family was extorted by a fire bender. But fear not. For you see, I have a technique that will strip benders of their abilities." Amon said as he approached the first one Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"A power that was once the Avatar's is now in my grasp." He said as be placed his hands on Zolt's forehead and the back of the neck. He released some energy into him and Zolt stiffened and collapsed. Amon ordered him released.

"You think your parlor tricks can work. Take this!" Zolt shouted attempting to throw fire at Amon. When nothing came out he tried again but it got the same result. He let out a roar and charged at Amon only to be beaten with no effort.

'Something isn't right,' Amaro thought as he soon saw the Triads being taken one by one to lose their bending.

"Korra we need a distraction," Mako said seeing Bolin among the group as Korra nodded. "See those pipes there?" Mako asked pointing at the pipes. Korra looked and nodded seeing the pipes. "If you can get the steam out of them then maybe we can use it to get Bolin out of here," Mako said as Korra nodded.

Korra discretely went to the boiler room where the pipes connected as Amon soon began talking as he fought a member of the Triad. "Soon my fellow none-benders I shall find a way to strip the Kamen Rider of his powers," Amon said as Amaro could hear people begin to spoke. "He and his predecessor claimed to protect the weak and those who can't defend themselves from evil and yet they allowed none benders to be abused by those with bending to the point he had become the Avatars pet bodyguard," Amon said as he stripped another bender of his bending.

'Why do I feel unnerved?' Amaro asked himself thinking Amon was bluffing.

(With Korra)

Korra had opened one valve and was able to get steam out as she knew it was no good. "Not enough," she said before she saw a guard run at her.

"Hey you!" he called as he carried a wrench before Korra used her Air bending battle style to knock the guy to the pipes busting holes in them without breaking air bending causing a lot of steam to come out.

"That's enough thanks," Korra said to the knocked out guard before she bended the steam to the large room.

(Meanwhile with Bolin)

Bolin was next to lose his bending as he was trying to find a way out of this. "Hey Mr. Amon there must have been a huge misunderstanding and see I want to keep my bending and," Bolin said before the entire large room was covered in steam clouding every ones view.

"What is happening?" Amon growled. Bolin looked at the steam and then felt his ties being loosened. Before he could shout he felt his mouth covered.

"Come on we got to get out of here." Mako said as he let go and fired off some fire bending. They made their way out the back. Just before they could exit, Amon's Lieutenant appeared with his electrified Kali sticks. Next to him was the Anasi phantom.

Bolin looked at the monster and screamed. "What the heck is that thing?"

The Lieutenant approached them with the sticks. "This world has no need for benders like you two." He said.

Before he could attack he got hit with earth bending from Korra. Meanwhile Amaro as Wizard had kicked away the Anasi phantom.

Amaro then entered a battle against the Anasi but every time he got the phantom on the ropes it turned into many smaller spiders before Amaro had an idea.

"Ok you sneak let's try this," Amaro said as he switched his flame style for his water style. He then flipped the hand author before he scanned it.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before Amaro summoned a blue magic circle. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before Amaro went into Water Style.

"Next," Amaro said before switching his Driver-On ring with his Liquid ring. He then flipped the Hand Author before scanning the ring.

_**"LIQUID! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked before Amaro turned into water and caught the swarm of spiders inside the water doing damage to the Anasi spider.

The Anasi phantom started to reform itself. _**"Damn you ring Wizard! EAT SPIDERS!"**_ The phantom fired more spiders.

Amaro switched the Liquid Ring for the Connect Ring and scanned it. _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the Driver invoked before Amaro summoned a Magic Circle and reached in to pull out the WizarSwordGun and converted it to sword mode.

Amaro then pulled the thumb before opening the hand and starting another chant. _**"COME ON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH SHAKE HAND!"**_ it chanted before he placed his hand on the hand symbol.

"_**WATER! SLASH STRIKED!"**_ it invoked before a water whip was summoned. _**"SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!"**_ it chanted before he swung the watery whip and it collided with all of the incoming spiders and forced them back. The Anasi phantom looked defiant but his body having taken many hits to the spiders that made up its body had drained it.

"Finale Time." Amaro said as he was ready to end this.

Amaro then brought out his Water Slash Strike down upon the Anasi phantom effectively destroying it as it blew up in a burst of magic. Amaro then lowered his weapon as he pushed the thumb back to the Hand Author on his WizardSwordGun closing the hand before looking at where the Phantom once stood. "Phew," Amato sighed as he had defeated his first Phantom.

Amaro then saw Korra was losing to Amon's Lieutenant as he knew speed was needed with a little sky advantage. Amaro then took out his Hurricane Style Ring and switched it with his Water Style. He then flipped the Hand Author before he scanned his ring. _**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as a Green mystic Circle appeared above Amaro. It then lowered as his suit was changing. _**"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_ the Wizard Driver chanted as Amaro was soon in his Hurricane Style.

Amaro then summoned some wind before he began levitating of the ground. He then converted his weapon to its gun form before flying over to Korra. Amaro then shot the electric sticks out of the Lieutenants hands before flying in and grabbing Korra and Mako. Korra then whistled and called for Naga who ran in and grabbed Bolin as the group escaped.

"Wait you can fly too?" Mako asked as Amaro looked at him.

"Yeah I'm using my magic in this Style Ring to control the wind so you I kind sort of fly," Amaro said as Naga followed Korra and Amaro.

The Equalist were about to give chase but Amon was there. "No let them go they are the perfect messengers for what I can do," Amon said as the Equalists nodded.

(Scene break)

The group were on Air Temple Island as Tenzin was talking to White Lotus members as if he was preparing to send out a search party.

Tenzin walked up to them and hugged Korra. "I am glad you two are alright." He said to both Korra and Amaro. He turned to the brothers. "Thank you boys for protecting Korra and Amaro. And I am glad you two are safe

The brothers waved it off. Korra got Tenzin's attention. "Master Tenzin we need to talk."

So Amaro and Korra pulled Tenzin aside and explained what happened at the rally, about the equalists and the Phantom.

"So the Equalists are making a move. This is precisely why I did not want you here Korra. But knowing you, you won't take that easily."

Tenzin looked out into the bay. "But this is concerning. Amon claims to have an ability that only the Avatar, like my father, were known to have. I fear that benders are in grave danger." He turned to Amaro. "And these Phantoms are attacking people and creating more of themselves."

Amaro nodded. Tenzin sighed. "Then I fear Republic City is in for a very dangerous time children," Tenzin said as he was worried.

"Don't worry so long as I'm still here I'll always be the Final Hope this city needs," Amaro said as he looked at his Flame Style Ring.

"Hey don't forget you have the Avatar on your side also and who better to keep hope alive then both a Rider and an Avatar," Korra said as Mako shrugged.

"Well sense I'm already in this I might as well help as best I can," Mako said as Bolin smiled.

"Yeah we're a team after all," Bolin said with a large smile on his face.

The group looked to Republic city knowing full well they had to protect it from harm with all of their strength from Amon and the Phantoms.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey leave a review and such because this story is awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Korra and trust me this is where some feelings will start to show.

"_Radio broadcast,"_

(Start)

Amon was at the hide out of the Equalists as near him was another Phantom as said Phantom looked like a Harpy. "So can you succeed where the last Phantom had failed?" Amon asked as the Harpy nodded before turning into her human form.

**"Of course after all don't compare one Phantom to all the rest,"** Harpy said as Amon nodded.

"I'm counting on you after all we still need to find a way to take away the power this Kamen Rider possesses," Amon said as Harpy nodded.

"Of course Amon," Harpy said before leaving.

It was then Amon's lieutenant arrived as he looked unnerved. "Amon are you sure it's ok to trust these Phantoms?" he asked as Amon turned to him.

"No but if we can make people blame the Benders then we will be at the advantage," Amon said as the Lieutenant nodded.

"Yes Amon," he said before leaving.

(Scene break Korra)

Korra was in her bed as it was night time. It was soon that the window opened and in came the Equalist. Korra waking up noticed and quickly acted by Fire bending them away causing the Chi Blocker to react and appear behind Korra before they blocked her Chi points making her moves sluggish before they restrained her.

It was then Amon appeared as Korra's eyes widened before Amon put his hands on her and took away her bending. "Now you will die," Amon said as he let go of Korra before her eyes went wide in shock and fear.

Korra then shot up as she realized it was a nightmare as she knew she still had her bending. Korra brought her knees to her chest as she couldn't get out of her head how Amon took away someone's bending.

(With Amaro)

Amaro found himself in a world of Darkness as he looked around and saw nothing. That was until he heard a familiar roar he heard many times while watching Kamen Rider Wizard and he turned around to see Haruto's Phantom WizarDragon.

"Dragon how did you get here?" Amaro asked as Dragon began flying around Amaro.

**"I came here when you arrived in this world for the Spirits who governed this world of Element bending needed a new Kamen Rider,"** Dragon said as Amaro looked at him. **"But don't think for a second I agree to this you are still a child in my eyes,"** Dragon continued as Amaro looked at his apparent new partner.

"Ok but why did I get summoned here why did the Spirits need a new Kamen Rider?" Amaro asked as Dragon smirked.

**"Wouldn't you like to know but that is not important what is important is then you should beware of Amon and beware of the Dark Spirits that will soon show themselves when Harmonic convergence is at hand. You and the Avatar shall meet your match so if you wish to battle them and survive then get stronger and claim the power of Infinity,"** Dragon said before it all went black.

Amaro shot up awake as he saw it was morning before he stretched and got up. "What was that about?" Amaro asked as he dropped onto the floor and started doing some pushups. 'Wonder how Korra is doing,' Amaro said remembering how Korra had been a bit distant lately and hadn't come to the Ferrets practice lately even if they didn't have the funds to get the champion pot.

Amaro then got up and decided to take a bath. He then looked at his cloths in the hamper that was provided for him before he realized that was one of the only sets of clothing he had in this world. "I need to go cloths shopping," Amaro said before noticing a set of folded clothing that had a note from Jinora, Ikki, Korra, and even Pema as he picked up the note and read it.

"Amaro noticed you needed a new set of cloths so we sewed up some cloths for you hopefully they fit," it read as Amaro smiled. Amaro then walked to the bathroom so he can take a bath and get ready for the day.

(Later)

Amaro walked to the training grounds as he saw Korra off to the side alone practicing the Air Bending styles as Amaro was dressed differently. Amaro was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a black jacket over it, a pair of red pants of the time, and his normal pair of boots as his rings were attached to a chain at his waist. "Good morning Korra," Amaro greeted catching Korra's attention.

Korra looked over to Amaro. "Nice threads."

Amaro chuckled. "Yeah I figured with my previous get up I would stick out like a sore thumb. Your family was generous to make me some new threads."

Korra smiled, but Amaro noticed it was a more pained smile. "What's wrong Korra?

Korra looked away. "I had a bad nightmare last night. Amon captured me and my bending was taken away. It felt like I was dying."

Amaro sighed. "Join the club I had a really strange dream, let's just say that I met the source of my powers and he thinks something bad is going to happen soon. And it's going to involve the both of us."

Korra chuckled. "I guess you and I are stuck together for a while. Wonder if Aang felt this way with Hibiki?

Amaro shrugged. "Who knows? But we best be ready."

"Yeah... hey sense Tenzin is at a city council meeting we get to goof off," Amaro said with a grin as Korra sighed.

"Sorry Amaro I need to focus on mastering Air bending," Korra said as Amaro shrugged.

"Ok Korra I'll just go into town need to start purchasing more cloths and stuff," Amaro said before heading to the docks.

(At The Council meeting)

The Council meeting were discussing the problem with the Equalists as a man of Water Tribe decent was offering his proposal. "With my Task force we can scope out Equalist and bring them to justice," Tarloq said as he attempted to get the council on his side on this.

"No Tarloq if I know you then you're just trying to get more power," Tenzin said as he was trying to be the voice of reason.

"But Tenzin if we allow the Equalist to do as they please they'll eventually take Republic city," Tarloq said as he turn to the other three members of the council. "I personally promise my task force will see to it that the Equalist embers will be snuffed out before it turns into a flame," Tarloq said before getting to the vote. "Now all I favor," Tarloq said before the three other members of the council raised their hands.

Tenzin sighed in defeat as the gavel was heard.

(Later)

Mako was walking down the street after a hard day at the power plant and so far they weren't going to get the Yuans they needed to have a chance at the Championship Pot. As he walked down the street he was soon hit by a girl on her scooter as they crashed into each other and the girl fell off her scooter.

The girl quickly took off her goggles as she went to check on Mako. "Oh man I'm so sorry I didn't see you are you ok?" she asked as Mako didn't seem amused.

"How can you now..." he trailed off as he finally got a good look at the girls face and her long black hair as his eyes widen. "Uh yeah I'm ok trust me my brother hits worse," Mako said as he got up. "I'm Mako by the way," Mako said he went to shake the girl's hand.

"I'm Asami," the girl no identified as Asami said as they shook hands.

Asami then gained a look of realization. "Wait you are a member of the Fire Ferrets? Oh that is so cool. I am a huge fan of pro bending but to actually meet one is so awesome.

Mako got a sheepish look. "Oh that, well that's no big deal. Me and my brother along with one of our friends just like the sport and now we are going to the big tournament.

Asami's face lit up. "Oh really. Tell you what, let me treat you to dinner and I can introduce you to my father."

Mako gained a serious blush. "Wow...uh thank you Asami."

Asami smiled and then realized something. "Oh no I'm going to be late. See you later." Asami said as she got on her moped.

Mako watched her drive away smitten that a pretty girl like Asami wanted to have dinner with him. He walked off to get ready for his date.

(Scene break Air Temple Island)

On Air Temple Island, Korra was listening to radio while practicing her air bending. Amaro was off to the side trying to figure out his rings. Suddenly the radio cut out. A few moments later the voice of their adversary came on.

_"Citizens of Republic City. Lend me your ears. The very council made to govern you has created a task force to hunt me down. But I see them as oppressors to all non-benders in the city. (Chuckle) My movement cannot be stopped. It grows like weeds by the day. To all non-benders look to me for guidance. You do not have to live in fear and oppression. For Equality we will win."_

The radio broadcast ended with Korra and Amaro looking at each other in fear.

"This can't be good," Amaro said as Korra had to agree with Amaro on this one.

(Later)

Korra, Amaro, were having dinner with Tenzins family as Amaro was keeping quiet about his fear same could be said for Korra. As Tenzin was about to thank the Spirits which Amaro knew was traditional for an Air Nomad as far as he knew they had a guest.

"Hello Tenzin, and family," Tarloq said as Tenzin gave the man a glare.

"What are you doing here Tarloq?" Tenzin asked as Amaro saw that Tarloq seemed like an ok person.

"Well I wanted to come talk to the Avatar and the Kamen Rider and the long trip here made me famish you air nomads still don't turn away a hungry guest do you?" Tarloq asked as Tenzin sighed before Tarloq sat down to enjoy the meal.

"Nice to meet you Tarloq I'm Amaro," Amaro said as he was trying to be polite.

"Don't worry I already know of you and Korra, Amaro and I have to admit I'm impressed fighting monsters, saving benders, stopping crime you are getting yourselves an amazing track record," Tarloq said as Amaro scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So why are you here?" Korra asked as she ate.

"Well I wanted to ask you two to join my Task force sense the Equalists seemed to have enlisted the help of these creatures," Tarloq said as Amaro could see why he was needed for this Task Force.

Everyone looked to the two for an answer as Tenzin was hoping Korra and Amaro would say no as Amaro had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uh sorry Tarloq but I'll have to decline I need to focus on mastering Air Bending," Korra said as Amaro could see it was a lie.

"Uh well I need more time to think on this if that's ok with you," Amaro said as he was using this excuse to avoid having to face Amon.

Tarloq looked disappointed. "But Korra. You are the Avatar surely your presence on this task force would make people trust that the council is doing everything they can to confront these terrorists.

"More like use her as a symbol for something that you do not have full control over the situation." Amaro said looking at Tarloq.

Tarloq looked at the rider. "And why do you hesitate to help. You are a Kamen Rider are you not? Like Hibiki that helped Tenzin's father?"

Amaro looked at Tarloq critically. "What I am saying is that from where I am from if someone was being recruited like this they only want a face for their product not to actually work for them."

"Now look young man I don't want a poster boy I want someone who can lead the fight against these terrorists." Tarloq said.

"And it's that attitude that breeds contentment. I have changed my mind. Forget the task force."

Tarloq was stunned. He looked to Korra. "I am with Amaro. I don't want anything with the task force."

Tenzin chose this point to intervene. "I think you have overstayed your welcome. I will talk to you next time I see you.

Seeing he was defeated at the moment Tarloq excused himself and left the island.

(Meanwhile with Mako)

Mako arrived at an expensive restaurant as Mako was surprised to see this place. "Wow Asami must be rich," he deduced before walking in.

Mako soon arrived at the table and saw Asami dressed all fancy as he noticed she was the only one there. "Hey Asami," Mako greeted as he sat on the table.

"Hey Mako glad you can make sorry by dad can't make it, though something's came up at Sato corp." the girl said as Mako looked surprised.

"Your dad works at Sato corp.?" the Fire bender asked as Asami smiled sheepishly.

"He owns Sato corp.," Asami said as now Mako was surprised he's on a date with the daughter of Sato Corp.

"Wow. So why did you decide to treat me to dinner. I mean you are probably one of the most sought out girls in the entire city." Mako pondered.

Asami giggled. "Well let's just say you have some charm to you. Being a pro bender has its own rewards." Asami said.

Then her face lit up. "I've got an idea. How about I convince my dad to sponsor you guys. That way you can be in the pro bending tournament."

Mako widened his eyes. "Really? That would be great Asami. I promise to try to pay you back."

Asami shook her head. "Call it an act of good faith for future investment."

(Later with Korra)

Korra was sitting at the docks as Tenzin walked up to her. "Korra is something wrong?" Tenzin asked as even though Amaro had called out Tenzin for being power hungry he knew it wasn't like Korra to reject a chance to get in on the action.

"I'm fine Tenzin just thought I should focus on my Air bending training that's all," Korra said as Tenzin sighed seeing what was wrong.

"Korra its ok to be afraid," Tenzin began as Korra looked at her air bending teacher.

"I'm not afraid," Korra countered before Tenzin spoke up.

"But if you need to talk to someone just know I'm always willing to listen and no doubt Amaro is willing to listen also," Tenzin said before he left.

(Scene break the next day)

Amaro was riding his Machine Winger through the city as he had a lot on his mind. He had been having weird dreams involving Amon and Dragon was wary of him. Amaro would have sent the Plamonsters to investigate Amon but he didn't know where he was. But he could feel something of a mystical origin helping Amon in his plan he just didn't know what it was yet. As he rode he arrived at a stop light before he stopped and waited for traffic to continue its course.

Amaro waited before traffic continued and Amaro continued to his destination. He soon arrived at a dumpling shop which he had to admit the Dumplings were becoming his favorite treat like Haruto and his Plain Sugar Doughnuts. He then parked before taking out his wallet seeing he had enough Yuans for a bowl of Dumplings before he walked into the shop.

As Amaro sat that he thought about what had happened the last few weeks. From being deposited onto Korra to becoming a Rider to fighting these Equalist terrorists. He sighed. What could he do when he barely understood some of the moves?

While he was contemplating this a man came in and sat down next to him.

"You have the look of someone with a great burden put on him." The man said as he ordered his dumplings.

"Yeah, somehow in the last five weeks I went from a Kamen Rider Otaku to an actual Kamen Rider. But now I don't know if I can handle this pressure to beat these terrorists.

The man sniffed his meal. "You know a Rider's legacy is not defined by who he was before but the man he becomes as a rider. Being this Otaku I assume you have seen most of these riders?"

Amaro nodded. "Yeah I mean I know I saw the current era but I am aware of the previous era."

The man swallowed his bite. "So tell me, how many riders do, you think were ready for the burden they received."

Amaro closed his eyes and went through every rider he could think off. With the exception of possibly Blade, Kabuto, Kiva and W most of the riders got their belts through random chance. The Showa era riders were obviously transformed against their will into robots but still most were not prepared to fight for humanity. Some of them were purely for revenge now that he thought of it.

"I guess there weren't many. But still I am just one man. What could I possibly do against these people who can take bending away?"

The man finished his meal. "The only way to win is to hold on to your hope. As long as you fight for justice just like the riders that came before and come after have and will do. And remember you are not alone. You have the Avatar and you have your friends. They will be your hope if you lose it."

Amaro smiled. "Thanks mister. I needed...that?" Amaro turned and saw the man disappeared. There was money on the table to pay the meal. He shook his head. "Whoever you are...thank you."

Amaro walked away. Unseen to everyone including Amaro was the man just talking to Amaro. "You will be a great rider, Kamen Rider Wizard. Just like Korra will be a great Avatar." He held up a tuning fork and flicked it the sound waves causing him to disappear.

(Scene break Korra)

Korra was practicing Air Bending when Bolin showed as he called out to Korra. Korra turned and decided to greet her teammate. "Hey Bolin what are you doing here?" Korra asked as Bolin smiled.

"Well you haven't showed up for practice for the last few days I figured something was up," Bolin said as Korra sighed.

"Just thought sense there's a good chance we might not be in the competition I should focus on my Air Bending training," Korra lied as Bolin sighed.

"You know you can be an Avatar later we still have to practice so long as we still have a shot at the Champion Pot," Bolin said as Amaro appeared.

"He's right you know," Amaro said as Korra looked to her friend. "Right now the chance at the Champion Pot is Bolin and Mako's hope," Amaro said as he walked with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to destroy my hope," Bolin said as Amaro sighed.

"Bolin please don't talk about losing hope sense I know you won't," Amaro said as he stopped in front of the group. That was when he noticed a gift basket as Amaro had to ask. "So what's with the present's admirer?" Amaro asked as he noticed the assorted goodies in it.

"Oh there from Tarloq he sent it as an apology and hopes I'll change my mind about joining his Task Force," Korra said dryly as Amaro sighed.

"Yeah never trust a politician where I'm from there always up to something," Amaro said as Korra sighed.

"And who's this Tarloq guy?" Bolin said as Amaro decided to humor him.

"He's an old guy with braids in his hair from the Northern water tribe who's also a councilman in Republic City," Amaro said making Bolin sighed in relief.

"Oh good. Because I thought it was someone else." Bolin said.

Amaro looked to Korra. "I'm not kidding about these politicians. And these gifts are just the signs of a stalker."

Korra looked a little unnerved at that. But the group decided to go on with their day.

The next several days had more gifts brought to the island by Korra started make some of the members of the temple go on edge. The gifts culminated in a racing type Sato mobile.

Amaro looked at Korra as Tenzin's children started to play in it. "Okay this is borderline creepy. You can't even drive right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah I much rather ride Naga."

Amaro sighed. "Though the car looks nice for the 1920's."

Korra looked at Amaro. "You've seen better cars than that?"

Amaro chuckled. "Different worlds remember. I can think off ten production cars that can go faster than that. On top of that there are hundreds of racing leagues with faster cars than those."

Korra smiled. "So racing is pretty big there?"

Amaro nodded. "Yeah but baseball is more my thing. Either way we weren't the country for those sports. They were on the other side of the world from mine that does those better."

Korra looked at Amaro. "Baseball?"

Amaro smiled and began talking about the game he liked.

As he described it Korra got the basics of three strikes you're out and the next batter comes up with three outs teams switch positions. "Wow this baseball sounds real fun," Korra said as she wanted to try it.

"Hey who knows maybe when we get enough people we can play a round of baseball," Amaro said as they were all sitting down.

"You know what Amaro that would be nice you're a good friend," Korra said as Amaro smiled.

"I know," Amaro said before a skinny man appeared who both Korra and Amaro recognized as the guy who brought the presents for the two. It was then Amaro decided to end it here and get Tarloq to buzz off. "Look I don't have anything against you but can you run off to Torloq and tell them the answer is still no," Amaro said as the man looked like the shy type.

"Actually I didn't bring any presents this time Tarloq wishes to invite you to a party in your honor," the man said as Amaro sighed.

"I guess a celebration wouldn't hurt," Korra said as Amaro had a feeling the media will be involved somehow.

(Meanwhile with Mako)

Mako was feeling a little uncomfortable in the suit Asami provided for him. Asami assured him this was necessary to meet her father. They both walked in under guard to a lavish office. In the center was a middle-aged man with greying hair.

"Mako meet the man who developed the Sato mobile Hiroshi Sato. Father meet my friend Mako. He is on the Pro-bending team I talked about.

Hiroshi walked around his desk. "A pleasure to meet you my boy. Asami has told me a lot about you and your money troubles." Hiroshi said shaking Mako's hand. "I remember when I was in your situation having to shine shoes to seek out a living. Then when I was your age I convinced a wealthy benefactor to invest in my Sato mobile for the common man. And now I am one of the richest men in Republic City."

He took another look at Mako. "And I am willing to do the same. If you will let me then consider Future Industries the sponsor of the Fire Ferrets.

Mako was stunned. But he bowed respectfully. "Thank you so much sir. My team will be thrilled to find this out."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Just promise to do your best. Now then I believe you have some a get together to get to. Asami will escort you out. Good luck."

Mako nodded and Asami cheerfully escorted him out of the office.

Hours later found Korra, and Amaro at the gala Tarloq had thrown having arrived with Tenzin's family. Amaro had been given a grey jacket and pants with a black tie. While Korra was in silver colored dress. Both looked uncomfortable in their attire.

"Man I was never one for parties like this they were always so stuffy." Amaro said adjusting his collar.

"You're telling me. I came from a place that was more concerned about fishing than formal occasions." Korra said.

Amaro had to admit, with Korra's skin tone the dress looked great on her. Before he could comment they spotted a familiar face.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Amaro said seeing him in a similar get up to Amaro. Next to him was a good looking woman in a red dress.

"Well I'm here as an escort to Asami here. Asami meet another member of the Fire Ferrets Korra and our good friend Amaro."

Asami stepped up to shake their hands. "It's so nice to meet Mako's friends especially a pro-bender like Korra. So you are the Water bender right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah I am. We wanted to get into the big tournament. But we sorely lack the funds to do so." She said slightly envious of the girl's looks.

Mako cleared his throat. "Well if you must know Asami has our solution. Korra meat the daughter of our new benefactor Hiroshi Sato."

Korra widened her eyes. "You mean of Future Industries? Wow." She turned to Asami. "You didn't have to do this but thank you."

Asami smiled but before she could continue, Tarloq called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone I would like to thank all of you for coming and I would also like to thank the Avatar and the Kamen Rider for coming as well," Tarloq said as everyone applaud for the cities two protectors. "Now then enjoy yourselves for the evening," Tarloq said before everyone went back to enjoying themselves.

Tarloq then walked up to Amaro and Korra as he seemed to be in a good mood. "Amaro, Avatar Korra the press are here I hope you don't mind answering a few questions," Tarloq said as Amaro shrugged.

"I guess a few questions wouldn't hurt," Korra said as the duo were soon taken to an area of the party where the press were asking questions such as why Korra and Amaro isn't joining the task force, or what was the creature that appeared at the Equalist rally, and even if they plan on stopping Amon, the Equalist, and these creatures they seemed to ally themselves with.

As the questions piled up Korra started to lose her cool. Questions that weren't related to the task force and her abilities and even questions that talked about her relationship with Amaro and the brothers.

After what seemed like the thousandth question about the task force, Korra snapped.

"If you are so insistent about us joining this task force then fine. I can't speak for Amaro but I am in. And this is a message to Amon. I'm not afraid of you.

Amaro sighed. 'So much for staying Tenzin's course.' When the paparazzi turned to Amaro, he sighed again. "I guess I have to keep Korra out of trouble. So count me Kamen Rider Wizard in for this task force."

The press started asking more questions but Tenzin stepped in and ushered them away.

(Scene break Task force temporary base the next night)

Amaro and Korra were dressed in police uniforms for the task force as Amaro had a dreaded feeling about this. It was then that Tarloq began to speak as he was leading the Task Force.

"Ok we have received Intel. That a building is serving as a place to train chi blockers we will raid it and arrest any Equalist in this facility," Tarloq said as soon Garuda flew in and landed on Amaro's shoulder.

"Seems we might have a Phantom also," Amaro spoke up before continuing. "Lucky for us it's in the same direction," Amaro said as Tarloq nodded.

"Ok then let's move out," Tarloq said before the Task Force left to arrest some Equalists.

(Later)

Amaro on his bike arrived at the training facility while the Task Force arrived in trucks. They looked down at a window and saw none benders practicing chi blocking on dummies as Amaro could see a picture of Amon on the wall.

"Ok time to raid this place," Amaro said before the raid began.

Equalists were being caught one after the other as Amaro knew he just couldn't Henshin and fight people without powers of their own. That was when a young woman who was attractive pushed men off her with unheard of strength. This woman smirked before she turned into the Harpy Phantom as Amaro knew he had to Henshin fast. The woman then began her counter attack as some master Chi Blockers attempted to escape.

"Korra you go after the runners I'll handle the phantom," Amaro said as Korra nodded.

"Right," Korra said before running after the Equalist chi blockers. Amaro then turned to the Phantom with a glare.

"Hey Phantom its Showtime," Amaro said before he scanned his Driver on Ring.

_**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked before Amaro flipped it and the chant started. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ it chanted before Amaro held up his hand with the Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin!" Amaro said after flipping the visor over the Ruby gem. He then scanned the ring starting the Henshin.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before the Red Magic Circle was summoned. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the Wizard Driver chanted before Amaro was turned into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

**"Crap the Ring bearing Wizard!"** the phantom cursed as Amaro took a battle stance.

"Your days of working with these guys are numbered." Wizard said flipping the Hand Author. Amaro then switched his Driver-On Ring with his Connect Ring before scanning it.

"_**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked before Wizard pulled out the WizarSwordGun and started attacking the Phantom. Harpy unleashed several feathers at Wizard which forced him on the defensive. The phantom started flying up and taking pot shots at Wizard.

He knew what to do. Flipping the Hand Author to the right he pulled out the green Hurricane Ring and replaced the Flame Ring. Amaro then scanned the ring to transform in his Hurricane style. _**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked before a Green magic circle was summoned. _**"FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU! FUU, FUU!"**_ the driver chanted as Amaro was Now in Hurricane style he knew he could fly like an air bender. Holding his sword in a reverse grip he started spinning around to catch up with the Phantom. Said Phantom was shocked at the wizard flying and was open to several slashes from the sword. Wizard backed off and dove in again and dropped the phantom onto the floor.

The phantom knowing it was beat ran into the night.

"Damn it he got away." Amaro said powering down.

"It's alright just look at what we accomplished tonight." Korra said motioning to the capture Chi blockers.

(The next morning)

Amaro and Korra were in another press conference as Amaro stood next to Korra. "Lady Avatar what this raid say for the Task Force."

Korra grinned confidently. "What it means is that we will not standby as some militant group attacks and disrupts the city's peace. I am offering a challenge to Amon. Midnight on Avatar Island. Prove to me you aren't the coward you think I am."

Korra and Amaro left the reporters which were trying to get more questions but were held back.

(Later close to midnight)

Korra and Amaro were preparing to meet Amon as Amaro was against this. That was when Tenzin arrived as Amaro was already surprised that Tarloq tried to talk her out of it. "Korra this is insane," Tenzin said as he tried to talk Korra out of this.

"Don't try and stop me Tenzin," Korra said as Amaro looked at the Airbending teacher.

"I tried to talk her out of it Tenzin Tarloq helped also," Amaro said as that was true.

"Then why are you going?" he asked as Amaro laughed a bit.

"Well there's a phantom on the loose and figured if Amon does show up I can take down the Phantom," Amaro said before Tarloq intervened.

"Don't worry if things go wrong I have a team in the area ready to jump in," Tarloq said as Amaro got on the small boat.

"Ok but be careful you two," Tenzin said as Korra water bended the water to push the boat to the island.

A few minutes later, Korra and Amaro were on Avatar Island. They walked around the island.

"I don't like this Korra. It smells suspicious." Amaro asked.

Korra ignored him. They waited around tense for battle. Just as they were about to give up this, multiple chi blockers came and attacked them before they could retaliate.

"So the Avatar and her Kamen Rider have graced us with their presence." Said Amon as he appeared from the shadows. "You know a part of me wants to strip you of your bending and your magic. But that would make you martyrs. No I have a better idea. You will watch as this entire city's bending population loses its bending. And when you feel true despair that is when your powers will disappear," Amon threatened as Amaro glared at the masked lunatic.

That was when the Harpy Phantom appeared as she came down on Amaro. "Sorry Amon but I have a Ring Bearing Wizard to defeat," The Harpy Phantom yelled as Amaro quickly broke free of the grip and Henshin.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the Wizard Driver Invoked as Amaro scanned the ring during his roll. Amaro then flipped the Hand Author before he began the chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" **_the Driver chanted as the Phantom flew overhead.

"I'm going to have to make this quick and help Korra," Amaro said as he flipped the visor over his Flame Style Ring. "HENSHIN!" he invoked before scanning the ring.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as a red magic circle was summoned. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ it chanted before Amaro took a stance in his Flame Style.

"It's Showtime," Amaro said before switching to his Connect Ring.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!" **_the driver invoked before Amaro pulled out his WizarSwordGun in gun form and began to shoot at the Phantom.

Harpy unleashed several feathers at Wizard which forced him on the defensive. The phantom started flying up and taking pot shots at Wizard.

He knew what to do. Flipping the Hand Author to the right he pulled out the green Hurricane Ring and replaced the Flame Ring. He then scanned the Hurricane ring activating it. _**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as Amaro summoned a green magic circle. _**"FUU! FUU! FUU, FUU! FUU, FUU!"**_ the driver chanted as Amaro was wow in Hurricane style he knew he could fly like an air bender. Holding his sword in a reverse grip he started spinning around to catch up with the Phantom. Said Phantom was shocked at the wizard flying and was open to several slashes from the sword. Wizard backed off and dove in again and dropped the phantom onto the floor.

"Finale time." Wizard called out as he unlatched the hand author.

_**"COME ON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!" **_the driver chanted as Amaro was ready.

He placed the Hurricane Ring over the Author

"_**HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE!"**_ the weapon of Amaro invoked as he waited for the chant. _**"FUU, FUU, FUU! FUU, FUU, FUU!" **_it chanted before he leaned back and unleashed a twister at the Harpy Phantom. The twister held it in place and with one final slash he unleashed a sharp blade of wind that destroyed the Phantom.

"Whew. That takes care of that." Amaro said powering down.

He looked over to see Korra having a panic attack. Looking around to see Amon gone he ran over to Korra.

"Korra! Snap out of it come on."

In Korra's delusional state she looked up and didn't see Amaro but the old avatar team. Sokka, Toph, and Aang were surrounding Hibiki as he got closer.

"Hibiki?" Korra said still dazed from the encounter.

"Hibiki? No Korra it's me Amaro." The concerned Wizard said.

Korra slowly came out of it at that. When she saw Amaro she broke down and sobbed in his arms. The tough girl act came crumbling down as Amaro held her. This is the sight that greeted Tenzin.

Amaro's de-henshined as he held Korra as he didn't like seeing her in this state. "What happened?" Tenzin asked as he was truly worried for Korra and Amaro.

"I was scared," Korra finally admitted as Amaro rubbed her back.

"Its ok the hardest part of being scared and moving passed it is admitting you are," Amaro said as Tenzin knew that was something he would say.

That was when Amaro saw a red glow at the corner of the darkness. Amaro let go of Korra as she was confused as he went to the corner and gasped at what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked as Amaro picked up the Magic Rings that looked like a spell ring and a Style Ring.

"My Flame Dragon Style Ring," Amaro said as he saw just like the rest of his wizard gear it had become real.

Korra calmed down a bit and went to look. "Flame Dragon?" Korra asked as Amaro knew Korra never seen the Series Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Basically it's an evolved form of my normal Flame Style Ring I also have one for Hurricane, Water, and Land Styles," Amaro said as Tenzin nodded.

"We should get home before Amon shows up again," Tenzin said before Amaro picked up Korra bridal style making her blush.

"You had a scare so I'll carry you," Amaro said as Korra stayed quiet and the trio left.

(Scene break)

Korra was sound asleep as Tenzin had made sure Korra was relaxed. It was then he saw Amaro leaning on the wall looking at what he learned was the Flame Dragon Ring and its Special Ring. "A Yuan for your thoughts?" Tenzin asked catching Amaro's attention.

"Yeah Tenzin," Amaro began before he sighed. "I was also scared," Amaro admitted as Tenzin wasn't too surprised. "I was scared of losing Korra, of her losing hope and me failing as a Kamen Rider but most of all I was scared of losing the powers I as given to protect Republic City and Korra with," Amaro said as Tenzin listened.

"You make it sound like a Rider could lose his powers," Tenzin said as Amaro nodded.

"It's true but if I do lose my powers I wouldn't be much of a rider," Amaro said as he grasped the Flame Dragon Style Ring. "But seeing Korra at that state, made me realize I have to hold on to Hope not just my hope but Korra's as well if push comes to shove I'll be her final hope," Amaro said as Tenzin smiled.

"Yes it's important to hold on to that hope it's something I learned from my father and Hibiki," Tenzin said as Amaro stopped leaning.

"Yeah well I'm heading to bed," Amaro said as he walked to his room.

"Good night Amaro," Tenzin said as he walked over to his room.

(TBC)

ESKK: Thank you and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra and the Ring Bearing Wizard

ESKK: Hey it's me and we finally got the latest chapter of this fic and now we get to see Flame Dragon Amaro and more Phantoms from the cannon of Kamen Rider Wizard. Anyway I hope to get to season 3 before season 4 comes out but we can only hope so enjoy.

(Start)

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were gathered at the gym training for the pro-bending tournament. It was also to make up for the lost time they missed when Korra and Amaro were in the Task Force which they left. "So Korra we're our buddy Amaro run off too?" Bolin asked as he and Amaro had become real good friends.

"Somewhere in the city he said he needed to patrol the city for any more of those Phantoms," Korra said as Bolin shivered.

"Man those Phantoms give me the creeps I can't believe they want to make more of themselves," Bolin said as Mako threw the ball to his brother.

"Focus Bolin the tournament is coming up and we need to be prepared," Mako said as he knew he can count on Amaro when things were bad.

It was then that Asami came in holding a box with the Sato Crop. Symbol on it. "Hey everyone I brought your new uniform," Asami said as Korra gave Asami a slight glare that wasn't really notice. Asami showed the new Fire Ferrets uniform as they had the Sato Corp. Symbol on it as Bolin grabbed his new uniform.

"Sweet," Bolin said as Mako hugged his girlfriend making Korra look on sad.

'Where's Amaro when you need his advice?' Korra thought wondering where the Rider had run off to this time.

(With Amaro)

Amaro was riding on his machine winger as his Plamonsters had been patrolling the city to locate a Phantom or the Equalists. As Amaro rode he arrived at the Dumpling shop sense he had recently become this place regular customer. As he parked he entered as he swore the owner and his employee were just like the Hungry Doughnut van owners from Kamen Rider Wizard even in personality.

"Oh hello there Amaro. Welcome back to my shop. Here I have a new dumpling flavor for you. They are Fire Flakes Dumpling. Spicy yet sweet." The chef said.

Amaro shook his head. "No thanks I like plain dumplings please."

The chef pouted and then served Amaro his dumplings.

Amaro sat down on a bench and proceeded to eat his meal. He took a look around and saw billboards that promoted the Pro-bending tournament.

"Can you believe that tournament is here? Oh man if I could afford tickets I would be there. Sadly they are sold out." The chef said sighing.

Amaro smiled and ate another dumpling. "Well it's a good thing I'm back-up for the Fire Ferrets. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to attend.

The chef widened his eyes. "You're in the tournament. Oh man you are so lucky."

"Yeah I hope we do well. Thanks for the food." Amaro said tossing the trash away.

"You know you have one fan in me. Good luck Amaro." The chef called out.

Amaro waved back and got back on his bike and drove away.

(Scene break Air Temple Island)

Korra was helping Jinora and Ikki with tending to the Lemurs as Jinora looked at Korra. "Korra is something wrong?" Jinora asked as she was one of the smartest out of her siblings.

"Oh it's just boy trouble," Korra admitted as Jinora looked at Korra.

"Does it have something to do with that Mako?" she asked as Korra nodded.

"Jinora out of curiosity if this boy was dating someone else what would you do?" Korra asked as Ikki was about to intervene but Jinora spoke first.

"Well I would do what they did in that romance novel did where this woman who wanted this man but the man loved another woman," Jinora said as Korra looked at her.

"Ok what did she do?" Korra asked as she doesn't really read those romance novels.

"Well the woman flew and destroyed the rival girls kingdom on a dragon and then jumped into a volcano it was so romantic," Jinora said as Ikki had walked off.

Korra knew Romance did not involve that stuff happening so Jinora was a poor choice in advice. "Hey what are you talking about?" Pema asked as Korra looked to see Pema waddling over to them.

"Oh Pema. Sorry I was talking about some boy issues I was having."

Pema smiled and sat down. "Ah yes I remember when I was your age. I saw Tenzin and I thought despite our status as bender and non-bender we could be together. But at the time he was seeing Lei Beifong."

"The police commissioner?"

Pema nodded. "Yes. And it tore Tenzin up. I thought didn't stand a chance. So I ran up to him and confesses despite my parent's objections. And well here we are now I guess."

Pema looked at Korra. "Sometimes men need a hint. Don't wait too long."

Korra was left with her thoughts on the matter.

(With Amaro)

Amaro was playing Pai-sho with Tenzin as Amaro moved a piece to a different spot. "Something on your mind Amaro?" Tenzin asked as he moved a piece.

"What makes you say that Tenzin?" Amaro asked as Tenzin smiled.

"When you've been around for a while you pick up a few things, that and you don't usually play Pai-sho," Tenzin said as Amaro sighed.

"I guess there's no hiding it," Amaro said as even he didn't know what was bugging him. Amaro moved a piece to the next spot in an attempt to clear his mind. "I've been thinking about Korra lately and well I can't seem to keep her out of my head long," Amaro said as Tenzin listened. "I mean when I saw that look of despair in her eyes after Amon met her at Avatar Island I couldn't bear to see her with that kind of fear in her eyes. And every time I patrol the city Korra comes into my head and I can't seem to keep her out," Amaro said as Tenzin chuckled seeing what was on Amaro's mind.

"Well when someone you care about deeply is close to your heart you can't bear to see them in despair," Tenzin said as he moved a piece. "In a way in your words Korra's happiness, her smile, and her strength have become your sign of hope to the point you want to be her hope," Tenzin said as Amaro moved a piece.

"Yes but it also scares me of her rejection," Amaro said as Tenzin smiled and moved a piece of his own.

"Well rejection is a part of life plus if it's meant to be then you'll both realize it but if it's not then with time you two can move on and continue your friendship," Tenzin said as Amaro then moved his piece. "Besides sense you came around I was able to be more calm sense you keep my two youngest distracted," Tenzin said as Amaro smiled with a chuckle before Tenzin moved his last piece. "I win by the way," Tenzin said as Amaro smiled even though he lost this round.

Amaro walked through the hallway lost in what Tenzin told him. This distracted him from what's in front of him and he ran into Korra also lost in thought. They yelped and fell down with Korra on top of Amaro.

The two teens blushed. "Sorry. I was just thinking of something Pema said."

"Same with Tenzin. Uh, you can get off of me now."

Korra realized their position and got up.

"Uh I've got training later!" Korra said running off.

(With Mako and Bolin at the Stadium)

Mako and Bolin were at the Stadium as they were handing out in there small apartment like room. "Hey Mako what do you think of Korra?" Bolin asked as he was cleaning his teeth as Mako was reading a book.

"She's a good friend," Mako admitted as Bolin didn't mean as a friend.

"I mean what do, you think of her as dating material," Bolin said as Mako sighed.

"Hey I wouldn't suggest dating her," Mako said as Bolin looked at his brother.

"But you have Asami," Bolin said as Mako looked at his brother/teammate.

"No I mean I wouldn't date a teammate if I were you it would throw the entire team off," Mako said as he was the voice of reason right now.

Bolin frowned. "Oh well I think Amaro would probably date her but both of them are exactly all there when it comes to feelings."

Mako looked at his brother. "It's, that type of talk that will distract us. Wait until after the tournament and then we'll talk alright."

Bolin nodded and they went back to practicing.

(Meanwhile at the equalist's base)

Amon was looking at the newest Phantom that looked like a Phoenix as he had to admit he looked powerful especially sense Phoenix's were said to when they die they come back from their own ashes stronger than before.

"So Phoenix you can defeat this Ring Bearing Wizard correct?" Amon asked as Phoenix smirked.

"Of course all I ask in return is that you let me run some mayhem and create more Phantoms," Phoenix said as Amon nodded.

"Very well do not lose like the others," Amon said as Phoenix smirked.

"Of course after all I'm a powerful Phantom," Phoenix said before leaving.

(Scene break the next day)

Amaro was patrolling the city as tonight was the tournament Amaro was doing one last round before getting ready for the Tournament so he could cheer on the Fire Ferrets but mostly Korra. As Amaro drove he thought about his relationship with Korra as he thought what Tenzin said to him. 'If love is true then it will find a way,' Amaro thought as he soon parked at the park and began to do a little walking around. That was when he heard a yell of fear as Amaro looked and saw a Phantom but the Phantom he saw made him go wide eyed.

"Impossible," Amaro said as he saw Phoenix but Haruto had sent him hurdling to the sun to be destroyed and revive for all of time how can he be here it shouldn't be possible.

He immediately pulled out the Driver on Ring and placed it over the buckle. _**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked before Amaro put on the flame ring as he then flipped the author to the left. _**"SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the driver chanted as Amaro was ready.

"HENSHIN," he invoked before scanning the Ring.

"_**FLAME PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked as a Red Mystic Circle was summoned. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ it chanted as Amaro was transformed into his rider form.

Now Wizard, Amaro charged at Phoenix phantom.

Phoenix looked at his opponent and grinned.

**"There you are Wizard."** He said as he fired at the approaching Wizard.

"How are, you alive Phoenix Haruto defeated you!" Amaro called as he kicked at the Phantom.

"Haruto who the heck is Haruto?" Phoenix asked as Amaro was sending punches and kicks at the Phantom but the Phantom was powerful Phantom as Amaro had to be careful with how he fought Phoenix.

"Wait you don't remember?" Amaro asked as he punched Phoenix but was soon knocked back.

"How can I remember when neither my Gate nor I have recollection of meeting this Haruto guy," Phoenix said before taking out his sword.

Amaro then took out his Connect Ring and put it on before flipping the Hand Author and scanning the Connect Ring.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the spell invoked before Amaro pulled out the WizarSwordGun in sword form.

As Amaro attacked Phoenix it was apparent that whoever turned into the Phantom was a bender and really good at fighting. Amaro broken from his thoughts as he got slashed by the Phantom's claws.

**"Whoever this Haruto was he can't have been that strong if he couldn't keep be dead."** Phoenix taunted.

Wizard growled. "If he can beat you then so can I!" He yelled trying to hit his opponent. But whatever damage he was doing was seemingly being healed.

Their battle soon took to the Cities Rivers as people were running to avoid the battle as when they got to the bridge Amaro was on the ropes. 'Damn I need more power I can't beat Phoenix with the magic I currently have,' Amaro thought as he was trying to think of an idea. Amaro then remembered he had the Flame Dragon Ring and he hoped Dragon was willing to help. Amaro then took out the Flame Dragon Ring and put it on before flipping the Hand Author to the left and got ready. "Well here goes nothing," Amaro said before scanning the ring.

_**"ERROR!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Amaro was shocked. He tried again but all he was met with the same phrase_**. "ERROR!"**_ it invoked as soon Phoenix grabbed Amaro by the throat.

**"Well little Wizard is that all you got?"** Phoenix asked as Amaro was gasping for air. Phoenix had a very strong grip as Amaro was trying to fight back. Amaro knew from the TV show that Haruto's regular Styles weren't strong enough to defeat Phoenix. **"Well then sense that's all you go then die,"** Phoenix said before throwing Amaro over the ledge but before he fell Phoenix used his large sword to deal Amaro a deadly blow causing him to de-henshined as he fell into the water. **"Bye, bye Ring Bearing Wizard,"** Phoenix said as Amaro fell into the water with a splash.

In the Water Amaro was knocked out as this looked to be it for him. As Amaro was in the water his eyes soon shot open as they were now dragons eyes as it shows that Dragon wasn't about to allow his host body to survive but it would be best to call some help.

(With Korra)

Korra was training for the pro-bending tournament as she was training she sensed it, it was like a cry for help as she had a sinking feeling in her heart. "Amaro is in trouble!" she yelled as she had passed the ball to Bolin.

"What?!" Bolin asked as he was soon hit by the ball knocking him down.

"Are you sure," Mako asked as he saw Amaro as a friend he wouldn't allow to get hurt.

"Yeah it's like my Avatar Spirit is telling me this," Korra said as she began to run out of the gym with Mako and Bolin following close behind.

Wizard was not doing so well after getting out of the water. He hadn't been able to make a decent hit on Phoenix and what was worse the damage was being healed.

**"HAHAHAHA! You are pathetic. I can't believe Amon thought you were a threat."** He boasted.

Wizard staggered to his feet and held his sword up. "If I can breathe I can fight."

Phoenix growled and prepared to fire an attack but was snuffed by a large water blast. He turned to see Korra with another water whip prepared to attack him.

**"Please you think your weak little water toy will stop me!"** Phoenix said before releasing a powerful wave of flames that could give a fully realized Avatar trouble.

"Korra run he's too strong for you!" Amaro tried to call as he got up.

"Don't underestimate me bird boy," Korra said as she sent water at Phoenix but the Water was soon evaporated from Phoenix raw flames.

**"Sorry you're not cold enough to put me out!"** Phoenix called as he swung his sword down and when he did he sent a wave of flames at Korra. Korra got out of the way but when she did Mako came and shot lightning at Phoenix but it did no, affect to him. The Phantom asked as he was unscathed.

"What's with this thing?" Korra asked as she kept her stance up. Phoenix then charged at Korra and blocked Phoenix's attack. He then took out his Hurricane Style Ring and scanned it.

_**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as he soon henshined to Hurricane style. _**"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_ the Driver chanted before Amaro then used his wind power of what's left of his magic reserves to transport him and Mako to Air Temple Island.

_**"Hah I win you weak cowards!"**_ Phoenix called as Korra was shocked that Amaro was running away.

"Amaro why are we running we can take him!" Korra called as Amaro looked at his friend.

"No we can't," Amaro said as his breath seemed labored.

(Air Temple Island)

The trio soon arrived as Mako gasped for breath never wanting to fly like that again as Korra looked to Amaro who collapsed and de-henshined as he was covered in scratches and bruises showing he was in a serious battle.

"Are you alright?" Korra said concerned.

Amaro hissed as he sat down. "I ran into a very tough opponent. In the world I came from that monster was almost impossible to kill. He ended up being forced into the sun because of his regeneration.

"Is it that bad?" Mako asked.

Amaro nodded and hissed as his wounds rebelled against him.

"Here let me help." Korra said as she moved some water over Amaro and began healing him. "So how do we beat him if we can't kill him?"

"I'm not strong enough to even cause the regeneration." Amaro said sighing.

"Then how are we going to beat him?" Mako asked as Amaro already knew the way.

"I'm going to need all my Dragon Style Rings with their special Rings and the Dragon Timer and throw him into the sun but if I can get Dragon to cooperate and give me power I can slow him down with Flame Dragon," Amaro said as Korra sighed.

"Let me guess your Spirit Dragon is a bit stubborn in letting you use its power," Korra said as Amaro sighed.

"Unfortunately," Amaro said as he had more.

"Ok let's get you inside," Korra said as Amaro nodded as even if the water did its magic Amaro was still exhausted from expending so much of his magic. Korra helped Amaro up and the two were able to get into the Temple.

(Scene break)

Amaro was tossing and turning in his sleep as it was apparent he was having a nightmare. He couldn't get a good night's sleep as he seemed to be reaching for something in his sleep.

(Amaro's dream scape)

Amaro was hanging out with Korra in the park as it all seemed peaceful. But that was when the sky turned dark and the park was set aflame as Amaro looked and it was Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed Korra as she used the three elements at her disposal but they couldn't do enough damage to Phoenix before Phoenix grabbed Korra by the throat and began to strangle her.

"Good bye forever Avatar," Phoenix said before a snapping sound was heard and Korra was unmoving.

"No Korra... KORRA!" Amaro called as this was a real nightmare to him sense he knew Korra wasn't a gate.

(Real world)

"KORRA!" Amaro called as he shot up sweating and gasping for breath. He saw it was nighttime as the tournament had probably began Amaro looked to the Stadium and saw the lights were on.

Amaro got up and saw his magic had returned to him. Amaro then got dressed and headed out to the stadium.

At the stadium, the stands were packed as the crowds gathered to cheer on their favorite pro bending team. Even the Ferrets had some fans.

Amaro looked at the stands and whistled. "Wow they really like their pro-bending here. But compared to some of the stadiums back on earth this is nothing."

Mako was putting on his gear when heard that. "Are you saying there are arenas with more than this? There has to be like 20,000 people here.

Amaro grinned. "I know in America one of my countries allies 20,000 can fit a small arena some of their bigger stadiums can fit five times that for college level sports.

Mako shook his head and went back to getting ready.

Amaro sat down as he took out a bag of dumplings and began to eat. Amaro soon saw the trio enter the ring as Amaro was cheering his friends on. As the Announcer was calling them the Sato Industries Fire Ferrets. Amaro was itching to see what their opponents were like as he saw they were veteran players.

"So old school vs new school," Amaro said as he watched the match from his VIP Seat as he liked to call it sometimes.

As the match went Amaro saw the Fire Ferrets were at the top of their game. "Wow there on a role," Amaro said as he could hear the announcer give a play by play of the match. Korra was sending water at them while Mako and Bolin were sending their respective elements amazing Amaro at how good they were. "Come on go in for the win," Amaro said as he saw the members of the opposing team go down one by one.

"And the Fire Ferrets win it!" the announcer called as Amaro cheered for his friends winning the first part of the competition.

"YES!" he cheered as he knew the Fire Ferrets were a good bet constantly.

The team came back in higher spirits. Amaro walked over with a smile on his face.

"You guys did great."

Korra smiled. "Thanks Amaro."

"We might have looked great but I believe it was mostly luck that we won this" Mako said taking off his helmet.

"How was that luck we creamed them." Bolin said.

"Exactly because they overestimated us. We might not be as lucky next time so we need to be more focused.

"Well I'm going to the snack bar to get a drink," Amaro said as Korra nodded.

"Go on ahead," Korra said before Bolin followed.

"Hey wait for me I need an energy boost," Bolin said as he followed Amaro.

As Korra and Mako were alone Korra figured it was now or never to take Pema's advice and confess to Mako.

Amaro saw what Korra was about to do and turned around not wanting to see this. He walked out of the room under the excuse of getting some snacks.

Amaro laid against the wall and sighed. "I guess Korra chose. Oh well what I have to offer the Avatar."

"A lot more that you think, Kamen Rider." A familiar voice sounded. Amaro turned and saw the man he met in the dumpling shop.

"You! Where did you go, I didn't get your name."

The man chuckled. "You can call me Hitoshi. As for your predicament, you need not worry about the young avatar she is young. What you need to remember is to not become depressed. You need to be strong for the team.

Amaro looked at Hitoshi. "How do I do that when I'm seeing them acting like a couple."

"I was in your position once...it was Katara Tenzin's mother. But I knew I couldn't let my insecurities get in the way of the team."

Amaro smiled. "If you love them let it go."

Hitoshi chuckled. "Exactly. Now I believe your team has a tournament to win."

Amaro nodded and walked away. He stopped when was struck by a curious thought.

"Hitoshi? Isn't that..." Amaro turned to see Hitoshi gone. He shook his head and went back to the locker room.

When Amaro arrived back at the locker room he saw that it was tense a little bit as he had to ask. "Uh did I miss something?" Amaro asked holding the drink he got the same could be said with Bolin and his sports drink.

"Nothing let's just get to the next match," Mako said before him, Bolin, and Korra entered the ring followed by their second set of opponents.

"Ok they just have to beat these guys and then there in the semifinals," Amaro said as he watched. Amaro saw the opposing team was all female which he just guessed they were real good benders. As they sent disks, water, and fire at each other Amaro saw something wasn't right. Amaro saw Korra and Mako weren't doing as good as they did last match and they would yell at each other when they bumped into each other. "Something isn't right," Amaro said as it seemed to him Mako didn't share Korra's feelings and it was throwing their game off.

"Come on guys pull it together," Amaro said as he heard the announcer say that the Fire Ferrets were out of it. It soon got to the tie breaker as the teams were tied and luckily Fire Ferrets won this one and looks like it was Bolin's chance to shine as Amaro was glad Bolin had the leveled head this time.

Amaro came in time to see Korra and Mako kissing. Not wanting to intrude he backed away and walked down the hall.

'Well Korra...you choose. Hitoshi is right I need to give up on Korra. This world needs to be saved and if I am despairing over a girl then I can't fight effectively.'

Amaro walked towards the training room. He needed to beat something up badly

(Later)

Amaro was punching a dummy as he knew he had to keep his chin up he knew if you loved something then you must let it go and its very rare that the second part comes in if it comes back then it is yours. As Amaro punched the dummy Bolin walked in as it was apparent Amaro missed the final match.

"Hey Amaro you missed it Korra and Mako got back into the zone and we creamed our opponents," Bolin said as Amaro stopped and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah sorry Bolin I had some stuff on my mind," Amaro said as Bolin nodded.

"Well we're going out to celebrate want to come?" Bolin asked as Amaro smiled and put his hands up.

"Its ok I'm kind of tired so I'll be heading home," Amaro said before he began to walk away.

'Maybe I shouldn't tell him how the Wolf Bats took out there opponents in seconds,' Bolin thought as even though he was oblivious to some things even he can tell Amaro needed some time alone.

(Scene break 2 days later)

Amaro and Korra's friendship had been a bit strained lately as Amaro would either patrol the city or look at the Flame Dragon Ring that refused to work for him. Though Amaro had found out that Mako didn't recuperate Korra's feelings for him Amaro understood he probably didn't have a chance with Korra especially sense she was the Avatar and he was still part of a new legend for the Avatar. Of course they were still good friends but Amaro was trying to sort out his feelings. As Amaro was laying on the roof area near where Korra was training the radio was playing as Amaro was looking at the night stars.

Just then the radio started to break-up and a strange tune that reminded him of Nazi Germany started to play. Then a familiar voice was heard through the radio.

"Citizens of Republic City. Lend me your ears. On this night Benders celebrate their greatest sport. But it reality it is gloating over the non-benders of this city. This is why the Equalists fight. Why should benders have all of the glory while the non-benders toil and beg for their lives? Well now it is time for the shoe to be on the other foot.

To all the city councilors, if this farce of a tournament does not end, the lives of every bender in that arena are at my mercy."

Amaro ran to find Tenzin once the broadcast ended.

(The next morning City Council Building)

The Councilman were discussing Amon's latest threat to Republic city as just when they were about to reach a decision Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Amaro entered the building looking like they had a mission. "Tenzin tell me you're not going to cancel the tournament?" Korra asked as Amaro hoped they weren't canceling it.

"Yes I'm sorry but we can't risk innocent lives on your game," Tenzin said apologetically as even he wanted to see the game.

"Don't tell me you all agree with him," Amaro spoke up as he didn't want the game to get canceled.

"I'm sorry Amaro and Korra but for once me, and Tenzin are in total agreement," Tarlouq said as Bolin then spoke up.

"But if you do that you'll be destroying the only thing that brings benders and none benders together because they both get to sit together under one roof to watch Pro-bending and see benders beat the tar out of each other in peace and harmony," Boling said as Amaro had to admit that was deep for Bolin.

"I'm sorry but we are in agreement," Tarlouq said but just as he was about to tap the gavel a metal wire broke it as when they looked they were met with Police Chief Ling Biefong.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar if you cancel the tournament then Amon wins," Lin said as she knew this tournament meant a lot too many people. "I'm willing to put some of my best officers to guard the tournament from both sky and land," Lin said as Korra and Amaro were surprised to see Chief Beifong willing to help them.

"Lin I won't allow," Tenzin began but Tarlouq cut him off.

"Now hold on Tenzin we have seen Chief Beifongs track record," Tarlouq said as Amaro had a bad feeling about this. "Ok I move in favor of keeping the tournament open with the added protection of chief Beifong and her police force all in favor," Tarlouq asked before the councilmen looked at each other before they raised their hands. "Then the tournament is back on," Tarlouq said as Amaro had a sinking feeling he was going to meet up with Phoenix again.

(Scene break the Arena)

Back at the arena Amaro was on edge. He knew that the threat was real though if he tried to voice his concerns he would have been ignored most likely.

"Amaro you alright?" Mako asked.

Amaro shook his head. "I'm just worried that what protect Lin promised won't be enough. What if the Equalists are already in the arena?"

Mako patted his shoulder. "You got to relax bro. Lin is probably one of the best Earthbenders in the city. Plus she has her best men on this. Those Equalists won't stand a chance.

"It's not the Equalists I'm worried about. They could also send a phantom which I might not be able to hold off effectively."

Mako sighed. "Just relax. We'll get through this one way or another. Now we have to play our next match so..." He looked up at an equally concerned Bolin and Korra. "Let's go guys. Fire Ferrets rule!

The match began as the Fire Ferrets and the Wolf Bats went at each other. That was when Amaro noticed something such as icing, mixing rocks with the Waters, and even water turrets longer then allowed. "Wait a minute the Wolf bats are cheating," Amaro said as it seemed Tenzin who had chosen to assist has also noticed. The Ref wasn't even calling it as Amaro hated when things are rigged.

As they continued to go at each other The Fire Ferrets were knocked to the edge but Korra held on to Mako's hand as she held the edge as she then threw Mako to the stadium just as the round ended allowing the Fire Ferrets to see round two. "This cheaters and that rotten judge this match is rigged!" Amaro called as he was tempted to use his Magic to even the playing fields but even he knew the judge would disqualify the Fire Ferrets even though the Wolf Bats were cheating.

But the team in the ring noticed that calls weren't being called and thought about how to expose them. Bolin then came up with an idea. Bolin raised up a couple of the Earth stones and flung it at one of the Wolf Bats. The Earth bender went to bend it but it moved to its side and forced him to punch it to the side. Unfortunately the punch resulted in the stone being thrown at the ref which knocked him out. The match was halted as a backup was brought in.

The match resumed but this time the ref was not in on the rigging and called the Wolf Bats out on multiple fouls. Eventually it resulted in a Disqualification victory for the Ferrets and Wolf bats were furious and attacked the Ferrets. This time Amaro used a bit of magic to trip them to allow his friend to counterattack

But before a counter attack could be laid thunder shocks were going off in the stands as soon the glass above the stage broke revealing Amon, his lieutenant, and finally a young man in clothing showing he was from the Fire Nation. Amaro quickly reacted by taking out his Flame Style Ring before activating the Driver.

_**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ the driver invoked as Amaro had scanned the Driver, On Ring. He then flipped the Hand Author starting the chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the driver chanted before Amaro held up his left hand with the Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin!" he invoked before flipping the visor and scanning the ring.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ it began before the Mystic Circle was summoned_**. "HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ it chanted before Amaro was Wizard Flame Style. He then used his magic to jump to the stage and got between Korra and Phoenix.

"Korra lets take them out," Amaro said as Amon grabbed the microphone.

"Republic city we had warned you about proceeding with this farce and you have seen the corruption of benders that they would even cheat against each other and strike a none bender now allow me to show you the beings from this despair that Benders have caused," Amon said before the Fire Nation fellow walked up and turned into Phoenix.

"Oh great not this guy," Bolin said as Amon took away the bending of the Wolf Bats.

"Mako, Bolin run," Amaro said as Korra stood next to him.

"We'll deal with these clowns," Korra said cracking her knuckles.

Amaro nodded and turned towards Phoenix. "Time to beat this turkey." He said taking out the WizarSwordGun and leaping up to the phantom.

Korra and her partners went to work on the Equalists that had made their way into the crowd. Korra used her water bending to push them back while Bolin tried to bend an empty seat towards the terrorists while Mako just tackled the, Lin's security force was also attempting to help as they captured several members. But the terrorists managed to capture most of the teams in the locker room and were now retreating. Korra saw this and propelled herself up onto the roof.

Meanwhile Amaro was fighting Phoenix but like last time he could barely do anything to him as all his blows didn't even scratch him. **"Come on Wizard is that the best you got!"** Phoenix called as Amaro sliced at Phoenix. As they fought the battle going on around them raged on.

"I'll stop you Phoenix," Amaro said as he slashed at Phoenix.

**"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it,"** Phoenix said as he summoned a ball of flames. **"But I'm getting bored now so I'll end you here and now,"** Phoenix said as Korra saw this and new Amaro couldn't block that so she acted.

Phoenix then sent the Fire spear at Amaro but Korra then appeared and water bended a shield to block it but the shield luckily held it off but the duo received the damage knocking them down. Amaro looked at Korra and saw she was injured making him go wide eyed behind his mask. "No Korra!" he called holding her but he saw she wasn't waking up. He knew it was his fault he shouldn't have believed that this was one of his Kamen Rider shows where the hero always wins in the end he should have known that his actions had consequences and now Korra had to suffer for his arrogance. But Amaro then saw the Flame Dragon Style Ring was shining as he took it out and gently placed Korra down. He then replaced the Regular Flame Style Ring with the Flame Dragon before flipping the hand author and scanning it but when he did he felt his conscious going somewhere else.

(Mindscape)

**"So you finally understand Amaro this isn't one of your childish Armored Rider Shows this is real and your actions have consequences,"** Dragon said as he flew around Amaro.

"Yeah Dragon but Korra got hurt because of me," Amaro said as Dragon smirked.

**"Then what are you going to do about it like the Avatar you must keep hope alive so you can't lose hope either,"** Dragon said as Amaro got up and faced Dragon.

"Yeah but you will be my final hope," Amaro said holding the Flame Dragon Ring to Dragon making him chuckle.

**"Very well them,"** he said before Amaro and Dragon disappeared.

(Real World)

_**"FLAME! DRAGON!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Phoenix was about to strike Amaro but knocked the Phantom back. The Mystic Circle then appeared behind Amaro as an ethereal Dragon of flames was flying around. _**"BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Amaro soon entered Flame Dragon.

Amaro then flicked his coat as he faced Phoenix. "I am the Jewel of Hope," Amaro said as many people were surprised to see Amaro with a power boost.

*Insert Just the Beginning by Kamen Rider Girls

Phoenix snarled. **"No power boost will save you Ring Wizard!"** He snarled and charged Wizard. Wizard slipped on the Copy Ring and pulled the thumb on his WizarSwordGun

"_**COME ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS! COE ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"**_ it chanted before Amaro scanned the Copy Ring. _**"COPY! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked before the spell began.

He held up the WizarSwordGun as the magic took effect and resulted in him wielding two swords. The opponents clashed sending up sparks. It was apparent now in Flame Dragon mode Wizard could now keep up with Phoenix which was infuriating the phantom.

Meanwhile Korra followed Amon up onto the roof where he was fleeing the stadium.

"Persistent aren't we Avatar." Amon aid as his Lieutenant charged at Korra. Korra countered and unleashed her fire bending at the tonfa wielding warrior. This was kept for a couple of minutes until the Lieutenant got a lucky strike and was able to jump up to a descending balloon.

Amon looked at the Avatar. "Let this attack serve as a reminder that the time of the benders is over." Amon said as he flew away

Korra growled as she saw the damage Amon and his large Airship had done to the police force knowing full well he had to be stopped or else the balance of the world will be thrown out of balance.

(With Amaro)

Amaro flipped over Phoenix as the Phantom was getting angry at the young Rider as he growled. "Now Finale," Amaro said making Phoenix growl as Amaro pulled out his Special Ring.

**"No it's your finale!"** Phoenix said before Amaro flipped the Hand Author and scanned it.

_**"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! THE BEST!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as the ethereal dragon appeared flying around Amaro as he was being lifted to the air. Soon the Dragon launched itself at Amaro's back before a dragon head appeared on his chest as this was the Draco Skull. It was then that it then released a torrent of flames from its mouth hitting Phoenix destroying his body as Amaro was let down and the Draco skull disappeared. Amaro then began to walk away flicking his coat as he soon noticed a green glow.

Amaro undid his Henshin as he went to investigate and to his amazement he was met with the Hurricane Dragon Style Ring with its Special Ring which Amaro was amazed. Amaro walked over to it and picked it up as he was right this was his missing Hurricane Flame Style Ring with its Special Ring and they were real.

"Two down, two to go," Amaro said as he knew he was getting stronger both as a Rider and as a person.

(Scene break Air Temple Island)

Amaro, Korra, and Tenzin were gathered in the dining room as Tenzin had a serious yet sad look on his face. "I'm afraid Republic City is at war now," Tenzin said sadly as he knew this was not the Republic City his father had envisioned.

"Don't worry Tenzin," Amaro began as he had already let everyone know he could use the Dragon Rings now. "I'll keep getting stronger defeating Phantoms and Equalists, and helping Korra till peace is restored after all me and Korra are the hope for Republic City," Amaro said as Korra smiled.

"Yeah after all if Kamen Rider Hibiki and Avatar Aang can bring peace then so can we," Korra said as he held her fists up.

'Yeah but I doubt we've heard the last of Phoenix,' Amaro thought as he knew of Phoenix's regeneration ability.

(Meanwhile at the site of Phoenix's defeat)

In the Stadium the ashes that were left of Phoenix began to act up as they began to gather together with a young woman who seems to be from the Earth Kingdom watching as she had a smirk on her face. Soon the ashes gathered and with a burst of flames Phoenix was reborn.

"Well Phoenix had a nice nap?" the woman asked as her eyes glowed before she turned into a snake like Phantom called Medusa.

"Shut up Medusa that bastard Ring Wizard just got the jump on me that's all," Phoenix growled returning to his human form.

"Well no matter Wiseman want Amon's help to drive more Gates into despair so he can hold the Sabbath and wage war on this world," Medusa said making Phoenix scoff.

"I know that so let's get out of here before we get bothered by pests," Phoenix said before he and Medusa left.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well leave a review favorite and Fallow this.


End file.
